space and vampire
by Artzilla406
Summary: yokai acadamy has been a monster only zone for them to learn how to live within the human world, but what happens when two new students with the power of space within there hands? oc X heram, oc X heram
1. space 1

Driving around the roads is a local Japaneses bus, it's making its way to a tunel, inside there is a man wearing a bus driver uniform with gloves.

Bus driver: hey kid, your going to Yokai academy?

?: you bet I am, I can't wait to see what this school has to offer!

Bus driver: in that case you better prepare yourself, that's one scary ass school your going to.

?: heh, yeah right.

The bus holds a teen 16 year old boy who has brown eyes, his hair is slid back from the right so he can make it look cool, wears a black jacket, a green shirt, black cargo pants, holding a black decorative briefcase, he is smiling with excitement.

?: nothing is going to stop me for making more friends, no matter how scary they are.

Bus driver: heh, you got spirit kid, well then good luck there kid.

?: hey, my name is not kid, it's Brad, (pound his chest and making a brighter smile) Brad Hefton, and your now one of my buds!

?:(sigh and small smile) here you go again make friend to random people even this creeping bus driver

brad: hey I know that voice!

He turn to see a 17 year old boy, who's skin is paler a bit, yellow eyes, blackish brown messy hair, earphone on his pocket, have a grey unzipped short sleeves hoodie that his hood cover his head, underneath is a black long sleeves shirt with a white star picture of meteor falling and blue jeans and black shoes and fingerless gloves.

Brad: yo eddy! Long time!

Ed: and I see your still never change.

Ed and brad did their good old hand shake.

Ed: I see we both going to the same new school.

Ed:(groan) please don't and try not to embarrassed yourself like you did last time at middle school.

Brad:(confuse look) eh? What you talking about?

Ed: oh forget it.

Brad: okay!

Ed's thought: he's an idiot, but my idiot friend.

They arrive when they got out of the bus they see the ocean is red, a pumpkin head scarecrow and school some old trees and crows and black cats even graveyards.

Ed: either this is the school or a Halloween school.

Brad: this school got character, I love it!

Ed: I guess so, let's go.

Brad: you got it eddy!

Brad jogs ahead while ed just walks to there school.

Ed: dude calm down (grab his back collar)

Brad:(pouted) geez, why you always be mean eddy?

Ed: I'm trying to be normal at our new school.

Brad: who's ever normal? Everyone has great personality's out here! And I'm going to befriend them all!

Ed: right. (Sarcasm while rolling his eyes) 

Brad: come on eddy! you can do it too, remember how weird and crazy calm of your back then? You have a great sense of humor you got, you was funny!

Ed: hmmm,(small smile) alright I might give it a try and no promise, I think, as long we both have a good time.

Brad: that's the spirit! Now on word! (start to run) TO NEW FRIENDS!

Ed sigh as he run off with him as they look around, they see lots of crows and grave stones.

brad:i think we're lost.

ed: maybe you should've run off like that

brad: but I wanna meet new friends! (whine)

Ed: dude you- heads up!

Brad: heads what?

Then soneone landed on Ed's head and a someone on a bike hit directly as brad's back as the four people fall down tumble at the ground.

Brad: what, was, FUN!

?: gosh, I really need to fix that teleporting (got up)

Then brad touch something as someone leg.

?: I'm sorry, I just got suddenly dizzy.

As brad sees a fair-skinned girl with knee-length pink hair and green eyes. She is tall and has a cute, girl-next-door face and ahoge then with ed is a girl who have the same hair length but the color her hair is white as snow along light blue streaks at the bottom to it, her skin like nice and fresh, golden hazel eyes, two girl wearing a female school uniform that green and black knee socks and sandals.

Brad: (got up) Hello! You need a hand?

Ed:(got up and dusted)hey.

?: i'm so sorry.

Ed:(turn brad) dude, your head bleeding a bit a little.

Brad: don't worry, (pull out a head bandage) I came prepared!

?: can I do it?

Brad: sure! Thanks for the help. (handle the bandage to her)

As she was going to bandage his head she start to smell something.

Brad: huh? What is it? Do I smell bad?

Ed:(turn the other girl)and what do you mean by, teleporting?

?: um, well, you see…

?: that smell...

then she grab his face.

Brad: huh? (blushes a little)

?: sorry I can't help it, cuz I'm a vampire.

Brad: AWESOME! (she bit his neck) AND OW!

The girl stop of what she doing and separate form the boy.

?: i'm sorry! I didn't mean to!

Brad: hey that's alright, my name is Brad Hefton, (hold out his hand) lets be friends!

Ed: the name Edward nelsen, now I know a vampire, who the hell you two names? (turn the other girl) and you as well.

?: hey, be nice to a lady, anyway my name is Flare Hiro

?: oh um, m-y name is moka Akashiya.

Ed: I be nice if you be careful with the teleporting spell.

Flare: well i'm a proud kistune! I'm working on it.

Ed: okay, okay (Turn brad) you okay B?

Brad: yeah it didn't hurt but surprise me.

Moka: are you three going to yokai too?

Ed: yeah is our first year.

Moka: that's great this is mien too.

Flare: so do I.

Brad: and lucky me! I made two new friends!

Flare: your friend there is super friendly.

Ed: yeah, he nice, a goofball, and sometime an idiot, but he's been my friends back then we was kids, so the two us are like brothers.

Brad: yep! And I'm going to befriend this school!

Moka: oh that's wonderful, I have to ask you two and you as well flare.

Flare: what is it moka?

Moka: well, what you think about vampires?

Flare: eh I don't see the problem there okay, after all i'am a kistune.

Ed: there fine with me.

Brad: well there cool and is so freakin sweet! eeting and make friend to a first vampire I ever see! Best day ever! (grin and jump up)woo hoo!

Moka: oh thank goodness!

Brad: even though i'm an inugami.

Ed:(sigh) and i'm a doppelganger.

Moka: oh wow.

Flare: an inugami and doppelganger?! There like, s-class monster type!

Brad: eh, who cares about that? it's more interesting to know other types of monsters and people!

**Timeskip**

in the class room, class has started and the teach is a woman with hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a light and dark purple tiger striped top, blue skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem to be closed. Her hair is sandy blond and apparently shines in the sun.

?: well good morning students, if your new here welcome to yokai academy, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher, we have some brand new students joining us today, o-

brad slide open the door with a smile and ed followed him in, he then picks up the chalk and write "hello!" on the board.

Brad: HELLO EVERYONE! My name is Brad Hefton, (arm hold ed's neck) and this guy is my best buddy ed nelsen, I hope all of us can be pals this and next year! (made a bright smile to rival the sun)

Ed: (push him) get off of me damn it! (sigh, he erase the chalboard and write " Yo!" and turn the rest of the class) Sup? The names Edward nelson i either go ed, eddy, edo or edd but hope we get along or if we don't, then screw off. But is true as this goof ball here is my best friend so please, (bow to them) take care of us.

Shizuka: well you two have amazing personality, please take a seat.

Brad: sure.

Ed: thanks.

As the girls blushes and whispering about the two new student while the guys get so jealous of them getting the girls.

Girl 2: have you girls seen that boy with the black vest's smile?

Girl 6: yeah, he's smile warms my heart. (giggle)

Girl 5: whatever, but that ed guy, he's my type of guy.

Girl 8: i know, cool and a cutie who smile like a small animal.

Girl 1: so adorable.

As brad sit down and ed lean and put his feet in the desk to chill as they listen the lesson the teacher about to continue.

Shizuka: alright, lets continue with the class, as all of you already know this fact, but yokai is an incredibly unique school, one that's exclusively for monsters, yep!

Brad: _yep! My kind of a place! So many friends to make! So little time!_

Shizuka: currently this planet is controlled by humans, so in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option that we have is to learn how to coexist with them.

Ed: _well why I'm not surprise since if monster and human ever get along but in here , i feel like human are not aloud._

Shizuka: and that will bring us to our first rule, except in special exceptions as long as you are in campus you must always remain in your human form, everybody got that? Rule number 2, never ever reveal your monster identity to another student.

Brad:(raised his hands up) yo.

Shizuka: yes mr. hefton?

Brad: why can't we reveal our monster identity to another student?

Shizuka: well, it's for your own protection.

Brad: but would it be fun to learn each others cultures and how they have in common? That would be exciting!

Ed: brad.

Brad: yeah?

Ed: she just making sure things wont get worst and if you want to make friend, be careful and not around stranger, be open mind before you jump in, and then see how it is after, so you see if they change or not.

Brad: okay eddy, (give him a thumbs up) if you say so! I'll do my best and make many friends by follow my heart.

Ed: alright but don't forget your brain too.

Brad: okie dokie!

That made the girls who are smitten with brad and ed awed to see his smile and his best friend looks cool and smart.

?: huh, bunch of boring old rules.

The two boys turn to a guy who have tan skin, brown hair and hair back and piercing on his bottom lip as brad about to greet him as a friend but ed shut his mouth by covering his mouth.

Ed: shut your mouth for once brad.

Brad: (nodded) okay. (muffle)

Shizuka: and you are… ah Saizou Komiya.

Saizou: if we do spot any human, why not eat them? That what i do any.(extend his tongue)

Ed: really? I bet you'll be the reject like your stomach perhaps be in a diet of eating to munch fatty.

That made the class laugh at his joke.

Saizou: grr, why you little punk!

Ed: a little? At least i don't have smaller mind cuz, is hard to see that big head of your in the way, or if is there is a brain in there.

As the girls and boys laugh so hard at his jokes. The door slides open again to reveal Flare and Moka

Ed: flare?

Brad: moka! Your here too? 

As moka and flared looked at the two boy by surprise.

Moka: (hugs her new friend) Brad Is you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!

Brad: (hug her back) me too!

**Timeskip**

Brad, ed, moka and flare outside after class as they begin to hang out. But moka was hugging brad's arm as he just smile as flare a little close to ed make all the guys more jealous looking at them. They grab some drinks from a vending machine.

Brad: there's nothin like a good ol drink to hang out.

Ed: you said it B. (drink his drink)

Moka: this is fun huh?

Flare: yup,

Brad: you bet ya moka, you know I need to find you a nickname, since we're buddies now.

Moka: (giggle with a smile.) your silly.

She playfully push him but didn't know her strength knock brad to crush at the pillar.

Flare: holy crap! Is he alright?!

Ed: he's fine, he's fine.

Brad: (laugh proudly) oh wow your strong moky! (laughs it out)

Flare: your friend seem to don't mind.

Ed: not every bit, (Drink his soda) but this what he do.

Saizou: hey there sexy, you said your name is Moka Akashiya right?

Ed: son of a...(facepalm and growl a bit)

Brad: hey your saizou from our class, how's it going!?

Ed smack his head.

Brad: owie! What was that for Eddy? That hurt!

Ed: trying to stop you from making stupid decisions.

Brad: what? He seem a guy make friend.

Ed: haven't you hear him at our first class today? (whisper)that he wanted to eat humans?

Brad: nah, he's just saying that to act tough.

Ed: oh my god. (groan)

Saizou:(turn at flare) hey, flare hiro right? Nice to meet you too.

Then saizou grab both brad's and ed's shirt to lift them up.

saizou: friends with you loser? and what you mean an act?

Ed: brad, I got this, just sit this one out.

Brad: okay!

Ed grab saizou's wrist squeeze it, to break his bones as he scream to let them go and on his knees, this surprise moka and flare.

Ed: well look at here, some funny bones and you got some bone to pick with us.

Saizou: w-what are you?!

Ed: sorry, teach said no rules telling who we are in this school so, I think my hand slip and so do my foot.

Saizou: huh?

Ed kick saizou's face send him crash to the vending machine as another soda roll down to ed a he pick it up.

Ed: well that's one way to deal such problem.

Flare: whoa, your strong.

Ed: and he's weak.

Brad: hahaha! That's eddy for ya!

Ed:(Drinking his soda) let's go before we smell his stench around here, like up top roof.

Brad: I know a fun way to go up, park core!

Moka: park core?

Brad smiled as he runs and jumps up but grabs the edge and flips up the. Start to climb up to he roof tops.

As ed sigh as he jump up to the roof top and land there.

Moka: oh wow! There so cool!

Ed: also you brad, how they get up there?

As ed about as he chuckle nervously.

Brad: oh yeah, I guess I didn't think or ask them they jump high.

But flare pick up moka up and jump high top to the roof.

Brad: and there's my answer! (Jumps up) YAHOO!

As brad almost about to fall but ed grab his shirt to pull him back.

Brad: thanks for the save!

Ed: idiot, and speaking of it, brad I know you plan make bunch of friends but be very careful, some people change but not a lot, that why called "Stranger" and you need to be open minded before it show to never judge a book by it's cover, you got me?

Brad: heh, yeah I know, but what more friends if you can't try to take a risky move! That's more fun!

Ed: sometime that move will backfired you.

Moka: wow, that was pretty scary, but you was amazing Edward.

Flare: yeah I didn't know you can do that without your monster form.

Ed: eh I have my ways and so do brad.

Brad: but I like to make friends instead of making enemy's.

Ed: true but not all very friendly in some way.

Brad: also moka, you don't seem munch vampire like and i'm sure flare hiding her fox feature.

Flare: well, a kistune is well master of disguise blending in, even to human world.

Brad: I see, and you moka , once again you don't look very munch vampire, no offense.

Moka: none taken, and not right now but...

She show them her rosairo necklace.

Brad: pretty necklace…

Moka: this is my Rosario at my chest, if I we're to take this off, I change and I turn into my true form, a powerful and terryfing vampire.

Ed: so is a sealed.

Moka: yes.

Flare: hhmm, interesting.

Brad: I don't care how different or so, you still the same moky who always be my friend!

Moka: (smiled at him and gives him a hug) thank you.

Ed: have you ever taking it off moka?

Moka: no I cant, but you guys are my first friend .

Ed: _so if that rosarmy keep her power, imagine how strong she is and perhaps a different person of her true self._

As then moka bit brad's neck to suck his blood.

Brad: hehehe, moka stop, it tickles!

Ed: moka get off of him!

Moka: sorry couldn't help it, also flare is my first time seeing a kistune, they said their very rare monster who very powerful and rival to any strong monster.

Flare: yeah, as we sometime do of haunt people and claimed and sometime lived on our own place around, beside I have to find the one who's worthy to me.

Ed: what you mean?

Flare: my clan search mes his or hers master ,sometime our race is extinct as us kistune have sometime bloodthirsty and each level kistune as i'm at the s-class level.

Ed: I see, so what you two think about...humans.

Moka: um...

Flare: humans...(look down)

Brad: yeah, so what you think of them? I mean every human are nice and great people to hang with.

Moka: well I really don't like human that munch, they can be cruel, I know cuz I attend to human school all the way to junior high.

Brad: you do?

Moka: yeah, I was lonely is because human don't believe in monster ,I felt so different . It was like, I shouldn't be there, that all I thogut when I went there, but then you and ed didn't mind if I was a vampire brad. (wiping her tears)

Ed:(his hood shadow his eyes) and you flare?

Flare: I don't know, some human who killed my kind a lot thinking them as monster, around I didn't trust no human and neither go near them as it true when I see what they do and their corruption.

Ed: me and brad are half human.

Moka: really?

Brad: yep, my dad met my mom and they're ingaged in the moon!

Ed:(turn moka and flare) same with me, since you two hate human I guess I wont be a bother(jump off the roof and walk off)

Brad: hey dude!

Moka: Edward wait!

Flare: ed! Please!

Brad flips and runs after to his best friend as flare grab moak ato land down as they follow brad.

Ed is walking out as brad landed behind him.

Brad: woah dude, where you going?

Ed: alone, I figure is that what they wanted.

Brad: but dude-

Ed: I don't care B! There like the last time, way back at school, pick on me, treat me bad and that girl I use to love framed me.

Brad: that was long time ago.

Ed: true, but in here I don't need sympathy from them, but some people treat me different even my kind. We maybe half monster but we also half human, you do your way and I do my way, since I like to how this school adapt even see how you can make friends like that in your thick skull. (Walk away)

Brad: eddy...

As then he walk away and sit top of the tree look up then look down to notice flare looking around then spotted him.

Flare: ed!

Ed didn't say as show a blank look as look up.

Flare; please come out!

Ed didn't as flare then come up top of the tree and sat in the tree branch.

Ed: what'd you want?

Flare: ed, I know what I said to upset you but...

Ed: but what?

Flare: I'm just scared, I thought what I see from my kind but I guess there still human around even half breed.

Ed: I see.

Flare: I'm so sorry that I hurt you but please come back, you cant be alone and let yourself be swallowed by despair, so please...forgive me.

As he look at her as he think, he remember his mom told him to always be there for brad and make friends no matter how difficult they are as someday will see not all human aren't bad and neither do monster.

Ed:(look at her as he small smile) very well, flary. 

Brad: (pop out of the tree) there you are!

Ed:( turn at him) hey idiot

Then heard moka scream

Brad: that sound like moka!

Ed: she's in trouble!

Brad: I got it!

He start to run t make it look like he disappeared.

Flare: he's fast for a inugami.

Ed: yep.

They dash away to keep up with the half monster half human hybrid.

**With moka**

Moka is cover in slime as saizou who is more musculor and shirtless with spikes on his shoulders is standing in front of her.

Saizou: come on babe whats the deal? I showed you my true form, why don't you show me yours?

Brad: hey now! That's against the rule is it?

The monster turn to see Brad leaning on a tree and crossing his arms.

Brad: hey moka! Sup saizou!

Saizou: what the?! Where did you come from?!

Brad: I ran here.

Saizou: grr, anyway were outside of school grounds.

Brad: seem fair so what are you?

Saizou: heh, I'm an org, so since we're exchanging i-

Brad: I'm an inugami.

Ed: and I'm a doppelganger. (from behind brad make him jump a bit)

Brad: hey dude.

Flare: and I'm a kistune

Saizou: what?! 3 s -class monster?!

Ed: damn straight ugly.

Saizou: what was that?

Ed: what are you deaf? Well brad let show him, hey flare would you like?

Flare: with pleasure.

She pop her fox ears and 6 tails.

Then ed touch her shoulder a bright flashes, ed put his hood down to pop fox ears and a tail as one but 3 tail.

Saizou: (turn to Brad) hey, your not going to change?

Brad: nah! I rather make friends then make enemys, and that's not me.

Ed angry tick and smack him with his tail

Brad: ow! What was that for?

Ed: for not taking things seriously!

Brad: hey, if I start being serious, it'll be more boring then debert. (laugh)

Ed: even when he about to touch and eat moka?

Brad: say what?!

Ed: yep, all the time.

Brad: huh, well, they do eat meat, but I guess I have to take him down.

Ed: would you just do it!

Brad: fin , fine but my fist!

He pop out a dog ears and a bushy tail a bit and his hair gone messy a bit, sharp teeth and red eyes.

Brad: agh, (crack his neck then slid his hair back) been a while.

Ed: see not so bad. (smile)

Brad: yeah let's do this!

Saizou: hey what that on your back?

Brad: (turn) what?

Ed: idiot!

Saizou pounce for a punch but ed push brad out of the way, which brad accidentally land at moka and remove his rosary.

Brad: huh?

Then moka started to glow pink as she was shocked.

Moka: my rosery, it came off.

Then as the light glowed brighter, everything turn red and the water turn blue.

Brad: wait a minute i know what's going on.

Ed: is remove, the rosery.

Flare: so that means..

Moka then is now covered with bats.

Saizou: hey, what the hell's this? She looks different and scary that's not the same moka.

Ed: (Smile) into her true vampire form.

Flare: Inner Moka.

Brad: so that's the true form of a vampire when she transformed?

Then the bats fly off of her and moka's appeasements change a little, her breasts and butt are more bigger, Her expressions are much more stern, serious, slightly taller and she now has silver hair and crimson eyes but demonic while slit pupils.

Brad: SO AWESOME!

Ed and flare: woah.

Brad: (tucked in) VAMPIRE (shoot up) KIIIIIIITTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

As then inner moka look at them.

Inner moka: _an inugami and kistunes?_

Brad dash up to her.

Brad: woah this is super awesome! This must be your true form! Is sky rocketing! Is nice to meet you inner moka I'm brad and your my friend! And this here is ed and flare!

Inner moka: (chuckle a little) my aren't you friendly.

Brad: that what they all say, hey you don't mind we beat this guy together? (point at saizou) since i'm curious to see how super awesome you are.

Inner moka: (laughed more) my my, I like you, sure care to do the honors?

Brad: okey-dokey!

inner moka(turn ed and flare) you tow are interesting, and you what's your name guy?

Ed: Edward.

Inner moak: Edward, your a doppelganger, interesting, like to help?

Ed: thought you never ask. (crack his knuckles)

Saizou: wh-whats happening?

Saizo: what the hell? What's wrong with me? I mean , she only staring at me but I cant stop shaking.

Brad crack his neck, ed pound his fist, flare in her fighting stand, inner moka which she stretch her arms and yawn as she getting ready.

Saizo: no, this isn't right, hey pull it together man cause if you take down a vampire, doppelganger, inugami and ksitune...

Inner Moka: is time to know your place.

Brad: yeah what he said.

Inner moka, brad, ed, flare charge at him, inner moka and flare roundhouse kick his face , the two boys double punch him as he was sent flying to the wall as crashed there then groaning.

Saizo: yes mam, I will remember that. (went unconscious)

Ed: finally is over.

?: oh really? is just the begging!

Then walking to them is a red being that looks like orion, he has red armor and black spikes on the neck, his front has a light blue line on his body, holding a black club and a black shield with red lines.

Brad: oh no, Zodiarts.

Ed: great (sarcasm)

Inner moka: what are those things?

Flare: Waht's it doing here?

Ed: (turn back to normal) we'll explain later, well seem we finally can loose out what we gonna bring.

Brad: finally! (turn back to normal and fix his hair) I've been waiting for this.

Ed:(Smile) so do I, let's go.

Brad:(smile) you got it bro! it's space time!

They pull out different belts on there hand, Brad is holding a clear bulky driver with four different switches from orange to black on them, has four red tabs and a lever on the right side, ed is holding white driver with a golden circle with a black sphere on the middle, a blue ball on the right side, a sliding tab on the top of the driver on the right and on the left is a deep blue switch. They attach there drivers on there waists.

Ed: M-bus, start transformation sequence. (slide the tab back)

**METEOR READY?**

Brad flip the tabs down with to for his left thumb and two on his right for him to wave his arms to the right with his right hand on the lever and the other balled up.

_**3… 2… 1!**_

brad and ed: henshin!

Brad pushed the lever as he flash his arm up while his other wave to the side as light shined and a blue station appeared over him while ed pushed down the blue ball to make the black sphere spin to make colors to make beam of blue light shine on him and a ball to form around him, as the two lights deemed it showed Brad in a white jumpsuit and armor with orange lines on the chest, has an orange square on his right forearm, a blue X on his right leg, a yellow triangle on his left leg and a black circle on his left forearm, his helmet is like a rocket mix with an astronaut's helmet. Ed is wearing a black jumpsuit with gray lines on his legs and arms, circles on his torso while there are stars all over his body, he also has a blue line that also works as a shoulder pad, his helmet is a blue meteor with red eyes go though it and has a wrist devise with three slide tabs that has three plants on it.

?: (crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (sprout out) KITA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! kamen rider fourze! (pound his chest) lets settle this man-to-man!

?: kamen rider meteor! I will decide your fate! (slide his thumb on his helmet)

Inner moka: hmm~, interesting.

Flare: oh wow!

the two rider charged at the Zodiarts , foruze begin punching and kicking while dodges the club swing as meteor knee the guts as he flick the orange switch.

**ROCKET ON! **

An orange rocter start to form on Fourze's right arm as he fly up and deliver a powerful punch to the zodiart, then meteor press the middle button on his right arm.

**JUPITER READY! **

He press the black scanner on his devise to scan his only silver finger.

**OKAY JUPITER!**

**WOOOOO!**

As a ferally large Jupiter shape fist appeared on meteor's right hand as the two rider charged and hit the Zodiarts's stomach.

**WOTCHA!**

As the explosion make him fly hit to the trees.

Meteor: let's get this over with, he wast our time.

Fourze: right!

He fly's up into the sky with his rocket arm, he twist the yellow switch, meteor pull out a clear yellow small cube and attach to his belt.

**ELEC ON READY!**

**DRILL ON!**

Meteor charged in punching the enemy and he jump up of an electric energy delivering a kick while fourze have a drill leg on his left leg, he then pull the lever.

**ELEC LIMIT BREAK!**

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

Fouze: RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!

As the two rider flashes yellow as they went a double kick at the Zodiarts then he exploded as the two rider land down while fouze spins a bit only to stop as the two girl are awe and impress. Fourse then retwist the yellow switch and pull the black nob up to make his limbs back to normal.

Fourze: we did it! Awesome! (raised his arms up)

Meteor: yeah we sure did, (smack his head) idiot.

Foruze: owie! Why you doing it you meanie?

Meteor: that is for an example if we face problem like saizou, also wonder why those Zodiarts doing here.

Fourze: who knows.

Fourze flip up all his red tabs and meteor pull his switch out as they turn back to normal and the went up to the girls.

Ed: you two alright?

Brad: like the show? We're kamen rider! Let say heroes who protect the world and innocent by evil there is!

Flare: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Inner moka: I have to say, you impressed me Brad.

Brad: well your impressive wit that kick (did a ol hand shake to inner moka and handle her the rosary) here you go, I cant wait you and outer moka and us hang out more often, also you can help us with the Zodiarts since there bad news too, catch you on the flip side inner moky! (eye smile and grin wide)

Inner moka: your a free spiritual person, I never seen one in a while, oh and edward, (make a dark look) hit him again and I won't spare you next time.

Ed: I got my own fate I choose, so I don't need anyone nor you to tell me about it, B maybe an idiot and goofball but he a strong warrior and a pure heart, and you need him along the outer you.

Inner moka: hmmm, you seem got a spine, usually everybody get scared easily, (smirk) not bad

Ed: pride all you want which I respect even your fighting skills but more then meets they eye, but any time you want to have a spare let me know, cuz you'll have to get use to everyone and not just Brad here.

Inner moka: very well, brother. (turn brad) and i'll be seeing you again pretty soon brad. (and she attach the rosary back on)

moka turn back to her normal self, but only to fall onto Brad's arms and flare turn back to normal.

ed: you are right brad, (Smirk and cross his arm) this will be an interesting school.

Flare: your the one...(looked at ed)

Ed: i'm sorry what flare?

Flare: your my true master! At last I have found you!

Ed: w-what?!

Brad: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH~~~!

Ed: why the hell you choose me as your true master?!

Flare: your strong, kind, and have a unique personality.

Ed: I see, very wel then, but don't call me master in public. (petting her head)

She hugs ed while flare giggles as her fox ear pop out as moka wakes up.

Moka: huh what happen?

Brad: i'll tell you what happen! Your true self inner moka I called her.

Moka: y-you did, what you think of my true form?

brad: it was awesome and epic! even she different but that don't matter to me ,cuz you two are like the same to me as like coffee but every body like it nice and warm or nice and cold! Two friends in one day already! YEAH

Moka:(giggle and hugged him) oh thank you brad, your the best and funny guy ever!

Brad: is nothing.

Moka: oh and ed, I'm sorry th-

Ed: is cool, flare talk me out, so I ain't leaving as long brad and I keep a low profile and explain to you later after class.

Moka: oh thank goodness,(shying play her finger) um brad, can I suck your blood.

Brad: okay.

As she bite his neck and suck his blood.

Brad:(grin) once again, this school year will be a blast off!

Ed:(Smirk)yeah, you can say that again.


	2. space 2

Everyone is hearing snoring in the boys dorm brad and ed who's sleeping on their own beds who doing the snoring.

Guy 3: how can they snore so loud?!

Guy 9: they sound like a freakin fog horn!

Brad: uchu…. KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Ed: I'LL DECIDE YOUR FA-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Ed's snore make an echo as if a massive earthquake, this made the guys in the dorm kicked the door open and drop a bucket of water but to show they still asleep making the guys shocked as they try to punch them but they hold their fist of pain.

Guy 5: what are they made of?!

then the guys got sent flying by brad's and ed's punch.

brad:(mumble in his sleep)this is a nice boxing...

ed: (mumble in sleep) stay away from my donut...

then went back to sleep then their alarm clock ring as they tap it, they both got up and yawn.

brad: wow that was a good sleep!

ed: uh huh.

Guys: A STUPID ALARM CLOCK CAN WAKE THEM UP?!

Brad and ed looked at the guys.

Ed: the hell you guys looking at?

Guy 2: you two were snoring!

Brad: but everyone snore.

Ed: so what?

Guy: are they serious?

**Timeskip**

brad and ed begin taking their walk after ate some breakfast and dressed up.

Brad: a new day to make a new friend!

Ed: now remember what I say, you make friends but don't make one you need to get to know and careful like the enemies we fought.

Brad: okay, okay but I still make this school year another recorded making friends!

Ed: whatever you say brad.

Guy 3: dude check it out.

brad and ed: huh?

The two now turn to see moka and along flare too making the guys go gaga on them.

Brad: hey moka! Hey flare!

Ed: morning!

Moka: oh brad!

Flare: my husband! (came to hug him)

Ed: dont say that in public!

Guy 3: WHAT?!

Ed: damn it flare! Why you call me that?!

Flare: I just like to.

Ed sigh and faceplam.

Brad: what's up moka?

Moka give brad a hug as he chuckle a little.

Moka: it's so nice to see you brad!

Brad: you too moka!

Flare: shall we hang out eddy?

Ed: sure, why not?

Guy 3: oh come on!

As the girls getting pissed of moka and flare hugged brad and ed.

Girl 4: on no far!

Girl 7: why are they hogging them?!

Girl 3: i wanna hug eddy!

Girl 53: I want to have brad all to myself!

As then brad and ed take a walk with moka and flare.

Moka: so brad, I imagine you work hard to make some friends no matter they are like monsters, so you need anything just ask, I'll help whatever i can.

Brad: thank you, I know we can make lots of friends!

Moka: yep!

Brad: say your thirsty?

Moka: yes, I am

Brad: go ahead. (smile)

Moka smiles and bites on his neck making him chuckle.

Brad: hey that tickles

Ed: I'll take for a walk

Flare: mind if I come husband?

Ed: no, I'll be back.

Flare: oh okay.

As ed talking a walk and chilling till he heard someone.

Ed: huh?

He takes a look and see is a girl who's shoulder-length light ocean blue hair which is tied in a ponytail with a purple maid headband that has one gold star on the left side and deep purple eyes along with thick long black eyelashes. She also has large breasts, which she takes great pride in her big chest.

She wears an almost-plain long-sleeved white polo shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a miniskirt that looks exactly like the school's uniform skirt. Kurumu also wears white baggy seifuku sailor fuku schoolgirl uniform socks and plain black dress shoes.

Ed's thoughts: who is she?

As she walk toward the girl , she look at him.

?: I feel so dizzy...

Ed's thought: she is cute.

?: i'm sorry, but would you mind giving me a hand please?

ed: sure. (thought) don't know why, but she don't seem in-

her big reast press against his chest make him blush.

?: what ? is there something wrong ?

ed: nothing wrong ,let me take you to the nurse office.

?: thank you so munch

as she take her to the outside hallway.

?: i'm sorry I put you out like this ed.

Ed: is nothing, how you know my name?

?: oh don't be silly, we're in the same classroom after all.

Ed: oh yeah I thought I recognize you, so what's your name?

?: my name is kurumu.

Ed: nice name (then she begin ot fall but he caught her) woah, you okay?

Kurumu: i'm so sorry, it this weird condition that happen with my body, every now and then my b*** sort of cramp up.

Ed: say what? (blush) your body?!

Kurmu: yeah you see? (Then she press her breasts on his chest) they get all that tight from being squeeze or something, if feel like it'll pop open it.

Edt:_ crap there big but, what is she up too?_

Kurumu: I wonder if you like to be friends with me.

She send some invisible wave to him as ed notice she try to hypnotize him but no effect, then back away to give her some space.

Ed: well okay? Also I do admit you do look cute kuru.

Kurumu: thank you, and yeah, I am.

kurumu look at him confuse as if he not immune of what she did then flare came as she glared jealousy as flaming spirit like of kurumu is closer to ed.

Ed:(turn flare) oh hey flare.

Flare (hugs his arm) hi eddy, mind telling me who she is?

Ed: this is kurumu, I found her felt weak ago so I was helping her.

Flare: well, we have to hurry up, class is going to start soon, and brad is going to do something stupid again.

Ed: and that's that?

They heard an explosion and look to the school.

Brad: SCIENCE IS FUN!

Ed: that son of-(calm down) sorry kurumu I gotta go now.

Kurumu: who was that?

Ed: my childhood friend brad, he really, really friendly guy and like to make every friends no matter what, he makes record of it but he's sometime an idiot to go out, so he lost without me.

He go as flare give kurumu glare and growling at her of showing he's her make kurumu glare back.

Flare: he is my future husband, BACK OFF!

Kurumu: _that whore!_

**Timeskip**

Moka and flare take a walk with ed and brad who cover in ash along messy hair from the explosion along he got a bump on his head that ed whack him and he in anime tears.

Brad: (whine) ed! I said I was sorry!

Ed: seriously brad! I just left already and you just run off to different rooms, and went to the science room, randomly mixed up chemicals to make an explosion before class started!

Brad: I was at science class.

Moka: I was showing him around, and then he like to go and make friends in differnet class.

Ed: and did you already study about chemicals last school brad?

Brad: (chuckle sheepishly) I accidentally fall asleep.

Ed face palm himself and comically fell to the floor.

**Timeskip**

After class, moka and flare got a drink as flare seem upset.

Moka: what's wrong flare?

Flare: that kurumu girl! My husband found her and I can smell she try to take him from me!

Moka: I think your over extraditing a bit.

Flare: no i'm not! I know she would, beside how would you feel if she try to flirt and take brad away from you?

Flare: well I sure he'll feel love with you, beside I know it.

Moka:(blushes) w-what?! Don't be silly flare! W-we're just friends!

Flare: don't lie to me, us kistune can senses and looked at the connecting bond by the heart and see how close they are, beside your inner you seem to caught interest of him when he fought those bad guys.

Moka: y-you really mean that?

Flare: yep!

Moka: b-but how can I confuse to him?

Flare: in the time come when you get to know him. (senses something and growl)

Moka: what's wrong flare?

Flare: it's that girl.

Moka: huh?

Kurumu: so apparently your vampire and a kistune huh?

They see kurumu up stairs.

Kurumu: well that what people are saying, is that true?

She jump off the stares to moka and flare.

Flare: you again! (glared)

Kurumu: see i declare war.

Flare: huh?

Moka: declare war? For what?

Kurumu: (walk up to them) yeah that's right, i got this big plan but you two keep getting in the way messing up, especially you Moka.

Moka: what plan?

Kurumu: oh, let me explain, you see I plain is to turn every boy in this school into my personal love slaves an it's been working thanks to my boob trap. Plenty of guys falling into it , and why wouldn't they? I'am a succubus after all.

Flare: I know it! You shameless succubus!

Moka: hey wait a minute, you shouldn't reveal your monster identity to us is against school's rule.

Kurmu: but! (got close to flare) You came along with flare and all of the sudden the stupid boy fell on you instead of me! I hadn't with your man stealing! Even the most ed suppose to be mine!

Flare: what?! (Getting mad)

Moka: wait we didnt steal anyone we swear

Kurumu's: i had enough so they other day I doubt I wouldn't lose to you two anymore!

Boy 3: those 3 babe gonna fight?

Boy 11: for our sake I hope so.

Kurumu: i know I have to beat you two and turn about fair play,(turn flare and point at her) and that why I try to steal ed away from you flare.

Flare: like hell you are!

Brad: hey girls!

Kurumu, flare and moka turn to see brad and ed . brad innocently waving at them with a bright smile.

Ed: what's going on?

Moka: oh hi brad! Hows it going!

Brad: making friends.

Ed: hey our-(kurumu than hug him) ga!

Brad: hello! what's your name?

Kurumu: i'm kurumu!

Brad: sweet ed! You already made a friend!

Kurumu: hey eddy!

Ed: hey kurumu, say flare what's going on?

Kurumu: love charm.

Ed: huh?

Brad: love charm?

She send waves at ed trying to so something with him, brad just ignored it and turn to moka.

Brad: hey moka, do you know what is she doing?

Moka: she a succubus!

Brad: succubus? You mean a demon of lust?

Moka: yes.

Brad: hmm, never made friends with them before, (turn to somewhere else) i'm hungry what's for lunch today? (walks away)

Moka:( grab his hand) brad focus ! She up to something!

Brad: my bad.

Ed: i see, well kurumu let's go somewhere alone.

Flare: Eddy please het away from her!

Kurumu: eddy i feel dizzy again, can you take me to the nurse office so no one like flare here to disturb us?

Flare: what?! Eddy pl-

Ed give flare wink and a small smirk make flare see it make her smile to see he's immune to it meaning to play along.

Flare's thought: (smile) thank goodness my husband is immune.

ed: let me take you to the nruse.

flare's thought: okay to for me to pull the act.

Flare make a fake tearing and run off.

Moka: flare! (run to her)

Brad: wait! (run to her)

Ed then took kurumu to the nurse office as she in the bed showing her devil tail wiggle as she is happy.

Kurumu:_ yahoo! I did it! I manage to make little miss flare cry and that look in her face is so freakin awesome!_

Ed:_ is a good thing when I touch I almost felt something, I mimic her so I become immune to it._

Kurumu: don't move okay?

Ed: huh? Why?

Kurumu: your the first boy I feel is magical(who got closer to him about to kiss him but put his hand in the way)

Ed: you know I never expect a succubus and what you try to do is to mind control me.

Kurumu: w-what?

Ed: I know since saying out of secret, i'm a doppelganger, I just copy your ability before you about to love charm me, look kurumu I don't have anything against you but I cant let you do that on me nor hurting flare and my friends like that.

Kurumu: w-what are you going to do?

Ed: I know since saying out of secret, i'm a doppelganger, I just copy your ability before you about to love charm me, look kurumu I don't have anything against you but I cant let you do that on me nor hurting flare and my friends like that.

Kurumu: you like her more then me?

Ed: huh?

Kurumu: don't you?! Even though I thrown myself at you! truth is , I don't stuff at you that embarrassed me ! j*** !(push him) now i'm really mad !

she open her demon wings and fly up.

kurumu: i'm gonna take everthing that flare like and even moka's too ! and smash it all to pieces

ed?: I don't think so, now !

then moka and flare push the door open.

Flare: HE'S MINE YOU BTICH!

Moka: DON'T HURT HIM!

Moka and flare push kurumu out of the window.

brad: woah, nice push moka.

Moka: um… thanks.

flare: seem you can show strength even your sealed.

Ed's watch beeping.

Brad: don't tell me...

Ed: yeah, zodiarts, and there 3 of them this time.

Brad: okay, now i'm jumping out of the window! (jumps out of the broken window)

ed: come on you two! (jump out of the broken window too)

brad and ed is outside as they nodded they pull out there belts and attacked to there waists. Brad flick the tabs down and ed slide a nob back

**METEOR READY?**

**3… 2… 1…**

Brad and Ed: Henshin!

They transformed into their kamen rider form ,fourze and meteor.

Fourze: (crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (sprout out) KITA!

As flare and moka came as moka is awe to see foruze in the kamen nrider ofrm.

Fourze: so moka, what you think?

Moka: so cool!

Fourze: I know right?

Then kurumu flew down to see the two kamen rider.

Meteor: you might want to stand this out kurumu, we got osme enemies to deal with first.

Fourze: what he said!

Kurumu: I don't care what you say (show her long finger extend claws)

She dive in try to slice them but meteor and fourze grab moka's and flare's hand to move out of the way and run to the forest then kurumu slice some of the tree by clean.

Fourze: woah there sharp, I better need help on this, excuse me moka.

He took of her Rosario off, then a big red flashes aound moka.

Kurumu: what the deal with that light?!

The ocean turn blue and the sky turn red again.

Kurumu: and the sky wants going on?!

Fourze: she here!

The bats flew down on moka then she turn into inner moka.

Inner moka: (smile look up at kurumu) sorry to keep you waiting.

Kurummu: are you… one of those rare S class super monsteres? Is this the true power of a vampire?!

Inner moka: why wont you come here and find out? What's wrong afraid you'll lose? Little miss succubus.

Kurumu: you must be joking I'm not gonna lose, no I can't! I'm a very important mission, the fate of my raise is at state.

Meteor: mission?

Kurumu: right! The reason we succubi are scudding men is to fine our destine one, my kind are few in numbers so in order for our race to survive, we must carefully chooses our destine one from a large pool of men to with our love charm. It didn't work on him cause of his will (try to slice inner moka but not since she dodging it) but you got in the way flare and moka! That why I can't let you live!

Inner moka: so thats it? that's way you picked a fight with me? Big mistake.

That make kurumu mad as she charge in at the two but inner moka and flare dodge in quick speed which surprise her.

Kurumu: you two are fast!

Inner moka: and your slow,(grab kurumu's tail) now you'll experience the power of an s-class monster first hand!

She threw her up then the succubus to flare grab her.

Flare: and you'll pay for hurting my husband!

Unleashed a flame explosion sent her to many trees until she landed on one defeated then look down.

Kurumu: I'm sorry I'll stop it I promise.

Inner moka: (walk up to her with a deadly aura a bit) I got no gerontey of that, so to be safe, I'm going to tear them off. Your wings and tail that is. (Which frighten kurumu)

Kurumu: (shaken) no, please don't do that, I'm begging you.

Fourze: not good.

Flare: going to far moka!

Meteor:(walk and defend kurumu) stand down inner moka.

Inner moka: and why would I do that?

Meteor: even of her action she try to do at you, brad, flare and me, and her mission of her species. She couldn't scratch you so you wont end her fate, it consider her second chance to be spare.

She thinks about it.

Fourze: inner moka, (inner moka turn at him) are you being the bad guy too? I mean don't you want to help me to make a lot friends?

Inner moka: … (sigh) how can I say no to you?

Fourze: yes! I know you have a heart of gold, that what makes you an awesome vampire ! you and your outer you are the best! (give her a thumbs up)

inner moka: your so innocent you know that?

fourze: i'm a good idea! Anyway I need your help, the zodiarts are back again.

Inner moka: (smile) well lets get to it.

Fourze: awesome!

Flare: hey don't leave me hanging.

Meteor: follow me!

They follow meteor, as in around the school, 3 zodiarts, the first one is wearing a cloak of somesorts, hunched down while holding a red staff with a flame on the top, has a flame on it's head and red shoulder pads. The second one looks like a beast with blades on it's shoulders, forearms and back hands, he is also has chains around his neck and handing around him. The third one is a blue and white insect zodiarts with blades on his blue wrists, they are terrorizing making other students run and scream in fear.

As fourze and the group arrived as the 3 zodiarts looked at them.

Fourze: just in time! (press the rocket switch)

ROCKET ON!

his right arm a rocket as he flew up and thrust his rocket arm , he flew toward the 3 zodiarts to hit all 3 of them.

fourze: alright ! let settle this! team to team! Inner moka your with me

meteor: you too flare!

Inner moka: alright then.

Flare: okay.

As fourze and inner moka charged in the first zodiacart as they begin fighting her by using punches and kicks, but the zoidart she using her fire attack blast and use telekinesis as fourze and inner moka cant move till meteor help kick her.

Foruze: thanks ed.

Meteor nodded.

Fourze: okay let start something else.

He then pull the rocket switch out then pull out a red one with a circle peg.

Inner moka: what that do?

Foruze: help cool this zoidarts down. (place it on the empty slot)

**FIRE!**

He then pull the tab out as his belt flashes his right arm

**FIRE ON!**

then his right am flashes a red gauntlet and his entire body flashes fire whole body, as the color changes to red, green eyes, armor shoulder pads, a fire exicntguisher gun like, he have a yellow thin diamond on his forehead.

Fourze: ALRIGHT! Lets heat things up!

inner moka: (smile)very impressive

foruze begin point his exintguisher at the fire zoidart ,,which she breath fire but foruze pull the trigger and extincting the fire. even at the fire zoidart as she groan of pain of the fire been put out.

Fourze: inner moka! your up!

Inner moka: learn your (roundhouse slam its face) PLACE!

Sent the fire zoidart to the ground, then fourze ready to finish it to put the fire tab in his weapon charging, he begin to fly up.

**LIMIT BREAK!**

Fourze: **RIDER EXPLOSIVE SHOOT!**

He fired a fireball at the zodiarts to make it exploded as dust clear the unconscious student with a button like fall down.

Fourze: should've you take advance of student and turn them into zoidarts.

He picks it up and press it to make it disappear.

Fourze: way to go inner moka! (patted her shoulder) you always a good friend to me no matter what people say to you that scary, i find you and outer moka really...stupendously vampire.

Inner moka smiled

**With meteor and flare**

meteor is dodging the energy blades and chains, Flare unleashed the ground is spike to trap them.

Flare: now!

Meteor: with pleasure.

He pushed the stern switch.

**SATURN! READY?**

He then use his finger and press the scanner on his item.

**OK! STERN!**

His right hand a Saturn, he jump up and slammed down at the two zoidarts, then flare charge in and slam her fist at the first zoidarts and meteor kept punching his saturn fist.

Meteor: time to bring in the heat.

Flare: i agree.

She snap her fingers to make a spirit fire wisp and Meteor press the other button.

**MARS! READY!**

He press the button.

**OKAY! MARS! **

Meteor: **WOOO~~~! WACHA! **

He charged in with his mars like fist, he uppercut the first and flare's wisp fly around to make a fire tornado and then an explosion of two student on the ground and some button on the ground too.

Meteor: well that's that.

Flare: (hugs him) mine.

Meteor:(sigh) well you can hold on the husband but...doesn't mean you can be, my girlfriend. (petted her hair and fox ears) my firefox.

She purred and snuggled happily on his arm.

Fourze and inner moka up to the group.

Fourze: well once everyone and here inner moka, (toss the Rosario to her) I wish you can hang more.

Inner moka: hmm, maybe one day.

She put it on to turn back to moka, she fall unconscious but fourze catch her.

As the group didnt know kudumu blushes as she watch meteor's fight. Even he defend and protect her from inner moka.

Kurumu's thought: (blush) I..is he?

**Timeskip**

**The next day**

ed, brad, moka and flare are having another walk for another day of school.

Brad: I'm glad things went well yesterday.

Moka: yeah.

Brad: can't believe it ed, that you have a girlfriend now.

Ed: what do you expect? I'm honest of it, even see you should if you can feel it.

Brad: hmmm, well I'll see if I fall in love.

Ed: your an idiot you know that?

Brad: dur?

Ed: don't dur me! You know what i get.

Then suddenly krumu came in.

kurumu: good morning eddy!

Ed: oh kurumu! Good morning to you too.

Kurumu: I made some cookies for you.

Ed: oh nice ( he take one to eat it) pretty good.

Brad: hi kurumu! i'm brad!

Kurumu: is nice to meet you.

Flare: so what you doing here kurumu?

Kurumu: well remember I'm finding my one and only descent one?

Everyone nodded

Kurumu: I've decided, that is you eddy!

Ed: huh?!

Flare: WHAT?!

kurumu: they it's your fault for risking your life to protect me back then, now i'm totally in love with you. (walk up to ed and press her chest onto him)

Flare: (snatch ed from her) he's my boyfriend!

Kurumu: like hell! he's my descent one!

As they both glaring and growling.

Brad chuckle a bit.

Moka: brad.

Brad: yes?

Moka: can i have some your blood again?

Brad: sure go ahead.

She then bite his neck to suck some blood making brad chuckle, Brad notice his heart begin to beat faster and blushes a little.

Brad:_ this feeling...this feeling when ever I'm be around and close to her, this felt ...actually pretty good._


	3. space 3

The boys are looking at there scores on the board of their work they did from class.

Ed: hmm, guess you are not dumb as I thought.

Brad: I'm full of surprises!

Ed: well thank god of it.

Brad: come on ed, what do I ever to make you think of it? I'm baffle.

Ed just stared at him then turn to the far corner and spotted mokas name.

Ed: damn, moka is smart as hell.

Brad: we got a tie! And look flare too!

Ed: (smile) she did good.

Then moka start to walk down the courtyard.

Brad: hey moka!

Flare came in hugging ed.

Ed: hey flare.

Flare: hello there sweetie.

Moka: oh brad!

Brad: look at the board! your freakin smarter as I know!

Moka: oh that's just a fluke.

Brad: (chuckled) that's not a fluke, your amazing!

She then look at brad's scores.

Moka: oh wow, your right next to me.

Brad: yep! And everyone did there best,(eye smile and grin) no matter how hard it is, as long they make it, so everybody is the winner!

The other girls all have hearts dancing around there heads as they saw brad's smile.

brad:(confuse) huh? Are they okay?

Ed: …. your serious right?

Brad: yeah.(turn moka) hey moka do you know?

Moka: um… yeah.

Brad: oh well.

He turn to see girl with reddish brown long hair, blue eyes wearing a school uniform but white sock and short sleeves, then next to her is a girl who has spiky long white hair, icy blue eyes, and wearing a black and white vest with the uniform skirt.

?: look my score, is gotten higher again.

Sam: oh come on is not that munch

They turn to see brad, ed , moka and flare talking.

Sam: who are those guys? 

?: oh is them.

Sam: what'd you mean Rama?

Rama: the new students a few days ago.

Sam: oh yeah, I heard rumor of brad and ed as one of those, kamen rider they fought those odd looking monster.

Rama: should we talk to them?

Sam: sure we ca-

Brad spotted two as he zoom fast shocking the two girls.

Brad: HELLO!

Sam: WHOA!

Rama: he's fast!

Brad: how you doing I'm brad and what you two girl's name is? You two seem very awesome and super cool.

Rama: whoa take it easy big guy, my name is rama, and this is my friend, sam.

Ed: brad come on man!

Ed, flare and moka came in.

Moka: oh hi there, i see you met brad.

Rama: yep, he's extremely friendly.

Sam blushes of seeing edward.

Ed: sorry about him, he's an idiot with an on and off switch.

Then kurumu came and tackle him, his head got cover with her big breasts.

Kurumu: hi eddy!

Ed muffle as flare growl snatch him and sam frown of jealousy.

Flaire: my husband!

Sam: husband?!

Ed: damn it flare!

Brad: I'm hungry, hey maka, wanna head to the cafeteria?

But watching them is a little girl, She has short black hair and purple eyes. At school, she wears does wear a uniform, but instead, a witch's typical outfit or properly, "witch's outfit", but she still sports the same uniform skirt. She wears a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset.

She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

In the second serialization, her "uniform skirt" had an undergo from the skirt of the school's uniform to a dark-colored waist-length to belly length skirt or "shirt holder" which its color is unknown due to the manga illustrations appearing in black and white and holding her magic wand.

As the young witch girl spying from the pillar .

?: she's amazing.

Student 1: congratulations in order yukari

she turn to the 3 students.

Yukari: is the guys from my class.

Student 1: as expecting your the under spotted number one student of this year, well some students here seem catching up to you.

Yukari: I can see that, but he is close.

Student 1: yeah and I guess somebody knew what there doing when they let you skip over your grades huh? but you hear this, don't press your look, your gonna pay the price.

Yukari: press my luck?

Student 2: yeah that's right! For example: that stupid witch costume of yours!

Student 3: (look at it) it's against school rules you better take them off.

Yukari: yeah but this is my-

Student 1: as your class president, the fact you even here giving me a headache so spare me the sob story.

They all laugh at her but didn't know yukari put her wand behind shake it a little then 3 bath tub pan on their heads as she laugh at them.

Yukari: it serve you right you stupid jerks.

Student 1:(get up and pissed then show claws) why you little brat! Don't you know who I 'am?! I'll teach you-

Then a foot whammed his face so hard sent him flying crashed to the ground uncocncious.

Student 2: hey!

Student 3: w-who are you?

It was non other then john.

John: just a guy passing through, remember that.

Student 2: wheres your uniform?! it's agents school rules to not have any uniform on!

John: did someone put in charge?

Student 3: um no?

John: then no one cares, beside is bossying you dont have the right to think what you do doesnt mean your gonna be control freaks to order and em do what you say.

He kick two of them in the nuts hard as they're voice a little high in pain.

Brad: huh? What's going on here?

John turn to see brad appeared beside him.

The 3 student groan got up and see brad and his gang.

Student 1: hey, your the crazy student! And wheres your uniform?!

Brad: don't have one, and don't want to.

Ed: and who you three ass wipe suppose to be?

Student 1: none of your business, come on guys, we're leaving.

Ed: you let me give you a lift.

Student 1: what?

Then ed deliver hard punch, sent the 3 students flying away hard while screaming.

Brad: wow, I didn't know you can deliver a mean punch ed.

Ed: I've been with you since we met, someone has to keep you in line.

John: (turn yukari) you alright?

Yukari: um… yeah.

Ed: and who are you?

John: names john, you two are brad and ed along your friend moka , kurumu and flare.

Brad: HI JOHN!

john:(chuckle) you to B

he give brad a good hand shake which is like brad's.

Brad: alrght! I made a new friend today!

ed: make that 4 new friends

brad: yay!

he turn to yukari

brad: hey there ,I'm glad john save you and wanna be friends?

Yukari didn't say anything.

brad: aw she's shy, hey moka let's bring her to lunch with us.

Moka: oh sure.

Timeskip

moka, ed, flare, brad and yukari are having some lunch together with john, sam and rama.

Yukari: you really save my neck out there, what yoru name again?

Joh: john.

Yukari: nice to meet you, I should introduce myself, my name is yukari.

Brad: cool, by the outfit is a witch! I always wanted meet one, with magic they'll be cooler too ! but what cooler a kid in high school, lucky!

Yukari: your very enthusiastic aren't you?

Brad: and your first kid in high school, ed how'd she do that?

Ed: perhaps she smarter of her IQ.

Brad: if it was me, i'll be the first kid in highschool, making so many friends top to bottom! (grin and eye smile)

yukari: wow, you really like making friends don't you?

Brad: YEP! And you're my friend too!

Ed: he like make every firend he see, he did all of them, and I mean all of them from his previous school years.

Yukari: what?! How?!

Brad: cuz I never give my goal!

Moka: he is very enthusiastic when it comes to making friends, and we heard of you, your the same grade as we are but your 4 years younger right ?

Sam: is really impressive.

Moka: wow, I guess that mean your super smart aren't you? And your outfit rocks.

yukari:(blush) that's very nice of you to say that but i'm not the impressive one, your are the most beautiful girl I ever seen moka, and your hearted, your smart, super cool...

john: oh boy.

Ed: hmmm..

yukari: you see, you should know, I love you more then life iself moka!

He tackle moka in a hug.

Ed: didn't see that coming yet.

John: and I don't think is cool of her in her age and moka straight.

Sam notice rama growling dragonic.

Sam: you okay rama?

Rama: (clear her throught) yes, I'm alright.

Brad: dur?

Ed: no brad, just no.

Brad: why I feel something hurting my stomach? Ed do-

Ed: not gonan be involve of some shit, you'll figure it out.

Yukari: you are the one!

Brad: the one?

Moka: what you mean the one?

Yukari: well duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!

Ed: the fuck?

John: hehehe.

Brad: …. why is she doing that to moka?

Ed: well fall in "love", i'm letting you figure it out , your smarter to realize it,i'm going for a walk and need a talk to john.

flare: can I come?

Ed: yeah.

Sam: me too?

Ed: go ahead.

They left leaving rama, moka being hugged by yukari and a confused brad.

Brad: … wha?

Rama:(sigh) brad, she like moka and not let you nor anyone hang out.

Brad: that's doesn't sound very nice.

Rama: may I come with you?

Brad: okay!

As with john walking with ed, flare and sam as they now private around the woods.

John: what is it you like to talk about ed?

Ed: I know your decade.

John: oh, so you know and remember back then huh meteor?

Flare: husband you know this man?

John: husband?

Ed: flare! Anyway, some how I wrote a diary or a log book to keep my memory's from being lost when something…. happened to the worlds.

john: was, now is a new world as one and seem your in luck but not with fourze, not yet.

Ed: trust me, brad is an idiot with a ginormous heart made of 100 carrot gold.

John: then explain his higher score at the bored earlier? he's more of an off and on switch.

Ed: well even I don't know how he got his smarts, once we start the test, he was completely focused

john: ounce again on and off switch, I wonder if you still got it way back of you and brad's previous world and dimension? (put on his decade belt)

Ed: hmm, (put on his meteor driver) lets see.

John pull his decade card and ed slide the tab back

**METEOR READY?**

John and ed: henshin!

**KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!**

then both guys transformed into their rider forms, sam blushes and awe seeing ed as meteor.

Sam: HOLY SHIT!

Decade: ready?

Meteor: oh yeah.

They charge at each other punching each other but some blo0ck as meteor kick decade's stomach but decade swift his leg ,as decade devlier a punch, meteor roll out of the way and got up.

decade pull out his book gun and shooting meteor then, meteor press the button

**LIMIT BREAK! OK!**

Decade pull out another card to insert his belt and close.

**ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

He turn himself invisible to avoid the attack.

Meteor: what the?

Decade appeared behind him slash his back with his book sword as meteor back away, uppercut him and rapidly punching his chest till decade headbutt him and knee his stomach.

Decade pull out a drive card, he insert to his belt and closed.

**KAMEN RIDER: DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!**

Then he transformed into kamen rider drive.

D-Drive: lets go in a spin.

Meteor: give me your best shot.

D-Drive dash around the forest hitting and slashing meteor at the same time and punch him m

D-Drive pull another card and insert his belt.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DRIVE!**

The tritrohn drove out of the trees and start to circle around meteor.

Two wheels appeared between D-Drive make him bounce as now zig zag in circle that the tridoron make him bounce kicking meteor a lot then a final kick and explosion as meteor fall down ,he grunt a bit in pain and got up then the two rider turn back to normal.

john: your not half bad.

Ed: yeah, you too, let's go check and see how's they other are doing

Meanwhile

22m agoyukari is fondling moka's b*** while they walk in the hallway and everyone is staring at them

Brad: um... why are you doing that?

Moka: uh, I'm listen, yukari could you...

Yukari: (giggle) has anyone told you your b*** are bigger then they look?

The guy about to say something but see ed came in with john,sam, and flare.

Yukari: I'm glad as a pancake such as myself, so getting to squeeze one like yours is a dream come true.

Moka: uh yukari could you let go? I kinda feeling weak.

As brad pull yukari up to separate moka.

Yukari: hey would you do that?!

Brad: well i dont know why your doing but is seem wrong and moka felt uncomfortable.

Yukari: well could you put me down?!

Brad: not until you say sorry to moka

Yukari: oh i know you very well.

Brad: you do?

Yukari: yes, Brad Hefton, your grads somehow are top while you personality is lacking, your athletic abilities are high but your way to optimistic.

Brad: me in nutshell!

Ed:( came in) hey guys.

Brad: hey eddy!

Ed: alright Yukari look, let try to get along now, no need to do all of this.

Brad: (look at the different direction) hey guys! Whats up!?

John: good and seem yukari being stubborn.

Yukari: brad I'll declare war on you! (use her wand)

Brad: war?

As she was about to cast a spell, Brad just stand there being confused. Yukari then casted her spell as the janiter items start to fly at him...but rama breath fire to burnt it.

Yukari: huh?

Brad: so cool how?

Rama: I'm a dragon.

Brad: AWESOME!

John: nice.

Moka: a dragon?

Flare: that's a rare monster.

Then broom and bucket fall down hit on ed.

Ed: hey!

Flaire: (glare at yukari) HOW DARE YOU!? (ignite flame from her hair)

Then kurumu watch the events then snatch ed to speed of to the infirmary.

Brad: (turn to a random direction) I'm thirsty.

Moka: let's go outside to the machine then.

Moka grab his hand as he blush then run off try to not let yukari get to clingy on her. They are now outside having some drinks from a vending machine.

Moka: brad soemtime you need to focus.

Brad: hehehe sorry about that, I get lost and distract of some thing.

Moka: I know you can be focus, you need some help.

Brad: can you help me?

Moka: um… sure, say if you want we can do some studying together.

Brad: okay!

Rama: I'm helping to! (came in)

Brad: YAY!

Moka: no i'am! (hug his arm)

Rama: (hugs him) hey! Stop hogging him!

Brad: i wonder how ed doing?

**Meanwhile**

kurumu is cleaning him up at the infirmary.

Ed: I'm telling you I'm fine kurumu.

Kurumu: I just want to make sure

Ed: i see,(petted her head) how cute.

Kurumu: oh stop, but keep petting me

Ed: since I'm the only i think, john is a kamen rider

Kurumu: from you and ed?

Ed: nah he travel and met other rider and possessed their abilities, weapons, forms and finally attack.

Kurumu: whoa.

Ed: even crazy, this use to be a separate own world, but John's enemy chain it all the rider's world as prison, long story as we was brainwashed of this war and munch fought of their trickery on us. Sooner i saw a bright light then suddenly everything back to normal but somehow de ja vu as a redo of the past of the beginning, we met other rider and we realize all of our worlds merge into a brand new world together for all of us rider to meet in different location, not by dimensions no more, and i got admit is pretty cool.

Kurumu: different locations? What do you mean?

Ed: brad has met a previous rider name ooo , not by going dimension.

Kurumu: woah, no way.

Ed: yeah i know.

Then sam popped her head in. Flare came in glaring at kurumu.

Flare: how dare you steal my husband away from me?!

Kurumu: he's my destine one !

Yukari who spying on brad with rama and moka.

Yukari: brad my most despised and hated rival I'm going to beat you so bad you'll never walk again! (pull out a doll string with a picture of a face) this is my voodoo doll! And it got your name all over it (got a hair to put it in) just to tuck brad's hair inside and...

she move the doll left to see the react to brad's but nothing happen.

Yukari: what? Why didn't this work?

Ed: kurumu what you doing?!

Yukari look at the window as she controlling kurumu. To lean close of letting her chest bounce in his face.

Yukari: whoops. Wrong hair.

Flare: GET YOUR BOOBS AWAY FROM HIM!

kurumu: I don't know what's going on, but I'm liking this!

Sam: THE FUCK YOU ARE!

Then brad, rama and moka came in by the door.

Brad: hey guys what's-

He looked to see what's going in.

Moka: kurumu are you try to love charm him again ?

Ed: no but something add up

John appeared behind yukari

John: hey yukari

She got startle as accidently move the vododo doll control make kurumu pull sam's panties down but ed cover his eyes and so do brad.

Ed: kurumu!

Kurumu: it wasn't me! I swear!

John: i found your culprit.

They turn to see him got yukari.

Ed: Yukari!

Brad: hey there yukari!

Yukari: put me down!

Jobn: (took her vododo doll and drop her) we're gonna have a talk.

**Timeskip**

John: you got to stop this.

Brad: that's not very nice, we're all friends here.

Kurumu: well she is not bothering me that much.

Flare: that easy for you to say! Liking the idea of your boobs on my eddy's face.

Sam: yeah, she make you drop my panties!

Ed: everyone chill, yukari you cant keep doing stuff like this.

Yukari: and why not?

rama: because is not right ! is getting annoying.

moka: rama is okay, she's just a kid.

ed: keep this up you'll wont have friends and be alone.

Yukari: who cares I'm a genius alright? As fare I concern people aren't my level then why the heck should I waste my time make friends anyway? What's the big deal? I've been alone for a very begging.

Brad: well today will be your last day of being alone! I will not stop until you're my buddy! 

Yukari: what?

Brad: you had us! we cared about you no matter what you are!

Ed: just accept it, once he sets his sights on lock you'll never shake him off.

yukari then cast a spell as john and brad quickly catch the bathtub pan.

Brad: that was close.

Ed: guys, she's gone.

Then brad and john disappeared letting the bathtub pan drop.

Ed: there they go again.

Sam: Let's go!

Brad zoomed around the school

till john grab his shirt as he stop.

john: might I suggest follow me ?

brad: b-

john: brad, speed and running to quick without thinking wont solve around randomly, just follow and use your head.

Brad: alright and sorry about that, is a dog thing fo-

john: an inugami relate of dogs?

Brad: how'd you know?

John: I maybe human but not born from yesterday(walk off)

brad: wait what? Hey! Wait for me! (catching up) so why yukari run off like that?

John: well as witch, are like outsider even close relate to human and monster, truth is neither one. As their both link to those species, half breeds to put exact.

Brad: I see, so is like an old folk tale of how human burn and kill witch of weapons and trails stuff ?

John: bingo, so sometime there on no side and sometime in human's side or monster's side or both. So now you see in this school all alone wont be accepted, which is why that's all got to change.

Brad: yep! I'm going to make her my buddy!

john: indeed.

brad: wait how did you get in here ? no human ever came to the barrier.

john: no telling

they heard a noise

brad: you hear that ?

john: that must be her, come on !

She is being dragged by the three students through the fog, then the first one throw her to the tree.

Yukari: hey what's your problem?! That hurt!

Student 3: "that hurt! That hurt!" why don't you cry about it your voice is disgusting.

Student 1: yeah, disgusting is exactly right, it makes me sick!

Then all three of them change, there skin turn green, they grew tails and claws, reptile yellow eyes and grow bigger as they now looks like lizardmans.

They begin walk close to yukari as she held her wand in defense.

Student 1: you are nothing but a disgusting snot no shrimp a** punk b***! The thing like you don't belong here!

Then she remember of a flashback of how the 3 female students talk to her badly and mean which cause her to bring their skirt down to embarrass them as yukari laugh at them and even another flashback of brad , the first guy.

Student 2: what's the mater, cat got your tongue?

Yukari: magic wand attack!

Student 1: oh shut your damn mouth!

As she chant her spell the first lizardmen bite on her wand and broke it.

Yukari: oh no he ate my magic wand!

Student 1:(spit it out) gross, I never tasted something terrible in my life!

Student 2: so what'd shall we do to this one?

Student 3: I'll say we'll eat her, they're plenty of fogs, nobody cant see us.

Student 1: (open his mouth to show his tongue) yeah...that's a good idea, she a pretty little runt but at least take the tase out of that wand out of my mouth. (laugh evil)

Yukari: oh no! Please help me!

Brad: chew on some knuckle sandwich.

A fist punch the lizard man's teeth broke in half sent to the tree.

Yukari turn to see brad, john and now the rest of the gang are here.

Brad: thank goodness we came just in time!

Student 1: hey is that guy again!

Brad: woah lizard forms huh? and also you should've picked on yukari like that as a bully, so leave her alone and say your sorry.

Student 2: like we ever going to say sorry to a freak like her.

brad: she is not a freak.

student 1: also there this guy who said some friend who's gonna help us make sure everyone following the rules !

then jump in is Lynx Zodiarts, Dragon Zodiarts, Pegasus Zodiarts, Cygnus Zodiarts and dai shocker drones.

brad and ed: zodiarts.

john: dai shockers.

Yukari: what the?

kurumu: john you know those other things?

John: long story.

Brad: this is bad, well. (turn to his inugami formed) everyone let take them out!

John pull out his book sword, ed touch flare to mimic the kistune.

Then everyone charge at the enemies, inugami is fighting the student 1 along the Pegasus zodiart by fist, claws and kick each of them, rama breahitng fire and show her dragon wings and tail along some scales to deliver strength to each of the dai shocker, john slashing each of them down as flare and ed unleashed a fireball attack at the two student and the Cygnus zodairs, sam turn her skin gray and red eyes.

Sam: let's see if you guys can deal with a zombie

she charge rapidling punching them and throw them around like rag dog while kurumu keeping yukari protected.

the dai shocker was defeated only left is the zoidarts and the 3 student.

brad: alright time to bring her out, let's go inner moka! (he grab the rosairo and remove it)

she started to glow then the envirment turn different colors.

Student 1: the lighting!

Student 2: what's happening?!

Student 3: that giant flash of light! What is it?!

Then inner moka has appeared again.

Inner moka: get back you filthy trash!

Yukari's thought: _this, is this mokas vampire form?_

Student 2: look, her hair, don't you know that dying your hair is agents school rules?!

Student 3: her skirt is way to short too, is a clear violation!

brad: huh? She look the same to me, the same beautiful and awesome moka, but why you think her hair not dyed? I like her hair color, look shining as the full moon.

The first student charges as brad with his claws ready.

Student 1: SHUT UP YOU MORONIC FREAK!

This make inner moka beyond pissed off of hearing the student 1 called brad a moronic freak, showing a bloodlust aura. She round house slam his face to send him crashing to some trees, student 1 looked as see inner moka with a deadly glared make him silent and shivering in fright.

Inner moka: you have some nerve to call brad that, i'll peel your scales off but first.

She kick both of them out as they fall into some trees .

Student 1: she knocked them out there easily I can't see her what the hell just happened?! attack them !(he order the zoidarts)

brad: well let's do this

ed: yeah

ed: yeah

brad and ed put on their rider belt they pull out.

Ed: M-bus, start transformation sequence. (slide the tab back)

**METEOR READY?**

Brad flip the tabs down with to for his left thumb and two on his right for him to wave his arms to the right with his right hand on the lever and the other balled up.

**3… 2… 1!**

Brad and ed: henshin!

Brad transformed into Fourze and Ed transformed into Meteor, rama blushed of awe seeing brad as fourze and yukari is surprise and amaze.

Fourze: (crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (sprout out) KITA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! kamen rider fourze! (pound his chest) lets settle this man-to-man!

Meteor: kamen rider meteor! I will decide your fate! (slide his thumb on his helmet)

John: don't forget me. (walk up next to course)

Fourze: huh? You, you sure your not a monster?

John: I'm just a kamen rider passing through, remember that.

He put on his decade belt and his card.

John: henshin.

He put it inside of his decade belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Then 10 cards appeared around him then five more appear on the sky as they merge into one and he change into decade.

Decade: Kamen rider, Decade!

Fourze: WHOA! awesome! kamen rider~~~~~ KITAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They charge at the 4 zodiarts, fourze fighting the Pegasus zodiarts, meteor is figthing Lynx Zodiarts, leaving decade with Dragon Zodiarts, and Cygnus Zodiarts.

Foruze press two switch of the orange switch and blue switch.

**ROCKET ON! LAUNCHER ON!**

Then an orange rocket formed on his right forarm and a blue rocket launcher form on his right leg, he flew as shooting missle at each of them ,while meteor fighting , by dodges and punch the lynx zodiarts , he press the button.

**MARS READY!**

He press the button with his trigger finger.

**MARS! OKAY!**

Foruze and meteor nodded of a tag team idea.

Meteor: foruze, you thinking what i'm thinking?

Fourze: yep!

Meteor jump as foruze grab him by the leg , while shooting the 3 zoidarts, he throw him as he spin and back his mars hand.

Meteor: **WOO~~WATCHA !**

He punches of the 2 zoidart up the sky as foruze switch the yellow one .

**DRILL ON!**

His right leg is now a drill.

Foruze: time to finished this. (he pull on the lever on his right)

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

Foruze: **RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!**

He deliver a kicked to the two rider as they scream and exploded as fourze landed.

Meteor: nice work.

Foruze: yeah, now come! I wanna see decade in action and what can he do!

everyone watches as decade fighting the two remain zioart as he pull out his card of kiva as he insert.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

Then wave around him as he transformed into kiva.

D-Kiva: kamen rider Kiva mode!

He stroke a pose then charges at them then stricks with his claw hand.

Inner moka: no way, I hear about this one...

meteor: huh? You know this kind rider? 

inner moka: indeed, it's said that there is a king that commands creatures called fangires, they are forever loyal to him as he leads them with a kind hand, they say that he can punch though ten men, destroy a tank.

Fourze: awesome!

He striking each of the two, kick and slashes of his claws a bit, D-Kiva pull out another card and insert to his belt to close.

**FORM RIDE: GARURU SABER!**

Then his left arm, eyes and chest turn blue and a wolf sword appeared from his belt and landed on his arm. D-Kiva growl as he rush slashing each of the two zoidarts.

Fourze: cool! a wolf arm blade!

Meteor: intresting.

I meant of other stuff ,but I forgot what it is, but nevermind

D-Kiva:(pull out his diend gun) now some help would do good.

he pull his Accel card to insert.

**KAMEN RIDE: ACCEL!**

He shoot as a flash everyone suprirse he summon a kamen rider, accel appeared bring his sword slashing the Dragon Zodiarts, and D-Kiva slashes Cygnus Zodiarts .

Meteor: he...summon a kamen rider.

kurumu: this one look like a motorcycle like

they accel bring his handle bars as he back flip and become a motorcycle like drove himself hitting each of the Dragon Zodiarts.

Fourze: HE TRANSFORMED INTO A BIKE!? AWESO~~~~~~~~~ME!

D-Kiva: hey you three(inner moka, meteor and fourze )let finished this, I got this and you deal lizard breath.

Student 1: such hidden strength is against our schools(charged in) RULES !

Fourze: rules schmules .

Meteor: oh just shut your scaley mouth.

As inner moka deliver a kick and two rider deliver a punch sent the student 1 as his teeths are broken to pieces to the tree knocked out.

as D-Kiva pull out his card, insert to his belt and close it.

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

He turn back to kiva base formed and another card he insert and close.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KIVA!**

Then the day turn by night of the red smoke and a full moon showing.

Foruze: huh? Since when is night time now?

Inner moka: that's kiva's power.

They see D-Kiva jump up high while his right leg broke the chain open a red bat like leg, he deliver the two zodarts a kick and explosion, everyone see the kiva symbol printed on the floor.

Fourze: whoa!

D-Kiva remove his belt and so do fourze and ed as they turn back to normal.

John: that was nice.

Sam: you guys are awesome!

Rama: impressive.

Brad: yep and still, those lizard guy so mean call me that.

Inner moka came and hug him and petted his head like a puppy.

Inner moka: your cute as a puppy.

she notice brad panting like a dog as hos inugami's ears and tail appeared, his tail waggy make rama and inner moka blushes slight of what there seeing.

Brad: bark!

Ed: oh boy.

Yukari: brad.

Brad: yes yukari?

Yukari: why?

Brad: why?

Yukari: I was so bad and I did mean things to everybody, I don't get it, why did you guys come and save me?

Brad: well, your my friend, and I always look after my buddys no matter what.

Yukari: b-but I-

Brad: yukari, your smarter at is, I don't care what people say about witch and how they are, not all are bad and I know your not , your no longer alone cuz you got us ! (eye smile and grin) and i'm surer everybody will like a firend in need, now turn that frown upside down, when I give you a tickle !

He tickling her.

Brad: tickle! Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!

She start to laugh silly.

Brad: you see, nice smile and where's your wand?

Yukari: they broke it.

Ed: good thing I mimic(he touch her shoulder and snap his finger to poof a wand) here you go(give it to her)

Yukari: oh thank you!

Ed: anytime.

**Timeskip**

Moka, kurumu, flaire ,sam and rama are carrying boxes to there classes.

Kurumu: yukai, she completely clean up her act like that.

Sam: I heard she apologize to the whole class of her pranks.

Rama: not to mention they felt guilty saying mean stuff to her, so they get along.

Moka: that just great.

They open the door to see yukari hugging brad.

yukari: oh my braddy I just love you to death. 

Brad: hehehe, you too.

Moka and rama drop their box.

Moka: yukari what's up?

yukari: hey guys! Our class our right next to each other, I should come over and play sometime!

Moka: come over and play?

Rama: say what?

yukari: yeah it'll be fun, since I love you moka and now I fall madly in love with brad too isn't that great?

Rama: that brat! he's mine!

John: seem he got his hand full.

Ed: me too.

Flare, kurumu and sam growling each other.

Kurumu: eddy is mine!

Sam: no he's mine!

Flare: as if!

Then rumbling sound coming by running.

Brad: what's going on?

They turn to see girls student with t-shirt symbol of kamen rider fourze and metoer, even brad's and ed's name.

ed: what the hell?

?: sound off! Give me an B…

?: give me an R….

?: give me an A….

?: give me an D, whats that spells?

All four: Brad!

Brad: cheerleaders?

?: we have one too! Eddy, eddy, he's our man….

?: hes so cool that will give you a breeze!

Ed: dear god.

John: fanclub.

Brad: hey there, who are you girls?

?: right! I'm presadent of the unofficial cutey Brady! kamen rider fourze club! Spheria Supēsu!

?: and we're the co presidents, sapphire…

?: amber….

?: and amythist crystal!

Brad: wow new friends! And they come to me this time, wow what are they odds.

?: as for us I'm president of the cutey eddy! Kamen rider meteor club! Artamus Yajirushi!

?: and I'm vice-president Gwen Kasai!

Ed: uh is nice to meet you!

Spheria: we saw you guys in action.

Brad: wait you saw us fighting our enemies?

Sapphire: that's right!

Then brad's and ed's girl quickly zoom bring their boys somewhere private.

The two fans: GET BACK HERE!

As brad and his girls made to the roof.

Rama: I think we lost them.

Moka: yeah.

Brad: wow that was fast.

Moka: (hair shadow her eyes) beside their wasting breath...

Brad: huh?

Moka pounce at brad cuz she feel thirsty for blood again.

Moka: he belongs to me!

Brad: this is fun!

She suck his blood again as john take a picture of it since he up top of the tree.

John:(smile) those two have such crazy school, i like it and beside.

He pull out the fourze and meteor card.

John: it'll be a blast off. 


	4. space 4

Brad, john and ed are walking to school with the optimistic rider is waving to everyone.

Brad: man i remember everything john, no wonder and I'm enjoying so munch of the new world.

John: I'm glad you do.

Ed: say do you any legend rider stuff?

John: well legend rider switch.

Brad: oh cool!

Ed: what type?

John: kuuga, agito, ryuki, faiz, blade, hibiki, kabuto, den o, kiva, me, w and ooo.

Brad: oh wait, ash! oh I met him!

Ed: yes, and don't encourage him of sleeping outside.

Brad: (Whine) why? It look like fun.

Ed: no brad! No!

Brad: (pouted) fine eddy your such a meanie sometime.

Ed: anyway any new rider?

John: four, shinobi, quiz, ginga and kikaki.

Brad: alright! New people to meet!

John: ysah and your zodiac, let say a problem with shinobi and ginga is like not astronaut but space and planet munch of galaxy.

Brad: AWESOME! NEW RIDERS~~~ KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ed then grab his lips.

Ed: are you done?

Brad nodded.

Ed: so how are the showa riders?

John: doing well.

Ed: i see let go meet the girls at the roof.

**Timeskip**

Brad, moka, ed at the roof top of the school.

Moka: I'm glad that we're alone up here Brad.

Brad: some how i wasn't paying attention a bit class around.

Ed: cuz you let moka suck your blood munch dude.

Moka: (put her finger in her mouth try play innocent) i didn't suck to munch this morning.

Ed: whatever well flare try to spoil me slept in my bed, and kurumu, just in case, she might know that I'm immune of her kiss since as doppelganger thing.

Moka: I think she just wants to show affections to you.

Ed: flare was naked in sleeping, holding me like a plushy.

Flare: I have no regrets.

They jump that flare here.

Flare: you was comfy.

Ed: you could at least ask me, you took me to your room.

Brad: oh that why i was wondering where you at.

Flare: I can't help it, your so warm and cuddly.

Brad: beside i don't mind moka suck my blood, i can just regenerated more, since she's a vampire and her needs.

Moka: oh brad, (hugs him) your the best!

Brad: and your pretty.

She blushes.

Ed: (sigh) well flare since your lonely in your dorm that have plenty enough space, (blushes) i-i guess it wont kill me t-to move there.

Flare: yes!

Then kurumu, rama and sam in.

Kurumu: NO!

Rama: no way moka! I need my needs too!

Sam: back off you greedy fox!

Flare: he need a warmth comfort, not sure a zombie have warmth comfort.

Sam: hey! Zombies have other things too!

Flare: such as?

Sam: well, I can lift a building, a can't die, a-

Brad and ed, kurumu and Moka: YOU CAN LIFT A BUILDING?!

Sam: well yeah, we zombies are more then just flesh eaters, infact I can lift this entire school if I want too.

Brad: THAT'S SO COOL!

Ed: badass, say if you a zombie do you like, you know.

Sam: what? Bite on people and turn them into us?

Ed: that along the hunger like for example moka need blood.

Sam: no not really, we eat normal food along cooked meat or raw from animals, also our bite don't work that as we don't and our body our not very fragile to fall off.

Ed: your one badass zombie sammy.

Sam: (blush red hot) j-just stop.

Kurumu: oh what about me? I need my need, and did i heard your immune of my kiss?

Ed: yes.

Kurumu: how?!

Brad: hes a doppelganger!

Kurumu:( smirk) and that me i can be munch love to my decent one.

Flare: no he's my mate, i met him first.

Kurumu: oh yeah!? Well I have the biggest boobs you ever have!

Flare: I can make my bigger!

Kurumu: THAT DOESN'T COUNT YOU BITCH!

Flare: BITE ME-

Ed calm them down by petting their heads.

Ed: easy you two.

He hug the 3 of them.

Ed: you three are special to me.

Brad: (smile) it's really nice to see him smile and getting along with others!

**Timeskip**

Brad is carrying a pink frog-like trash can happily because ed and john was busy.

Brad: I hope things will go out happily today!

Ed: say later wanna spar?

Brad: sure.

Then three boys came up to the rider.

Brad: huh?

?: your him arn't you? Brad Hefton right?

Brad: yep! And who are you?

?: we're fed up with you!

Brad: dur?

?: because you are our number 1 enemy!

Brad: enemy? No I don't want to make enemy's, I would like to make new friends.

?: bet you don't know why, then allow us to explain, formation-

all three: SET!

They throw there green uniforms and to show there….pink clothing.

?: start! Give me an M! Give me an O! Give me an K! Give me an A! What that spells; moka!

Boy 2: I got a cheer for the girl of my dreams too pal, kurumu, kurumu she's my love tough her and you'll get a shock!

Boy 3: Y, U, K, A, R, I, yukari yay!

Brad: I'm sorry I'm confuse, you three like em?

?: that's right! I'm the president of the moka akashiya fan club: kozo kasahara!

?: and me, I'm the president of the unofficial kurumu kurono fan club: bosaburo taira!

?: and me, I'm the president of yukari sendo private fan club: kubadaki nagai!

Kozo: the three of us form….

All three: the cute girl fan club coalition.

Brad: no friend?

All three: WHERE NO FRIENDS!

Brad: oh so it mean enemy, that suck but kinda not right like ed told me so.

He about to go but kasahara grab his shoulder.

Kasahara: hold it!

Brad: what?

Kasahara:(they're holding paper cups like blowers) the only thing your going to do is face our fearsome fan club wrath.

But brad's fangirl came whammed them hard at the ground.

Brad: hey Spheria, sapphire, amber, and amethyst!

Spheria: YOU SHALL NOT HARM THE INNOCENT ONE!

Brad: now I'm confuse why everyone yelling? (scratching his head as his inguami ear pop out)

Amber: (pets his head) oh nothing to worry your cute little head about Brad.

Kozo: you girls again?!

Sapphire: you creeps are at it again.

Brad: you know them?

Amethyst: yeah, they was perv and stalking each of the moka, yukari and kurumu.

Brad: do you girls stalk and follow me as well?

Sapphire: no.

Brad: oh okay.

John and ed came in.

Ed: what the hell is going on?

Brad: I don't know!

John: oh those three are the creep fanclub.

Ed: (turn bosaburo) hey your that fucker who following my girlfriend!

Bosaburo: our problem is with him!

He then points to where Brad is standing only to see he's not there.

Bosaburo: huh? Where did he go?

Ed: walk off with the girls but (crack his knuckles) you three in a major ass beating.

John: I'll join.

The trio fan club pervs are shivering in fear, then the two riders start to beat the living hell out of them as screams was heard.

**Meanwhile with brad**

Brad: where are we going?

Sapphire: to take you to moka and they others.

Brad: oh okay.

Then rama came over.

Rama: brad there you are!

Brad: oh hey rama.

Rama: are you okay?

Brad: yep yep!

Then moka, sam, flare, kurumu, and yukari came in as well.

Brad: hey everyone.

Yukari: (hugs him) are you alright?

Moka: what happen?

Ed: i'll tell you how.

They turn ed and john came in.

Ed: those 3 pervert and creeps have a fanclub of you three girls.

John: and they wont call it quit.

**Timeskip**

At night the fanclub trio in their secret clubroom fill with shrine, pictures and staff of moka, kurumu and yukari.

Kasahara:(anime tears) they only thing that standing between us and the loves in our life is you brad hetfon and Edward nelsom! So come tomorrow we'll plant you right to the ground!

Nagai: (hugging the cardboard yukari) I wish this is the real yukari, not just the picture, if is was I can kiss that neck and face of yours.

Taira:(hugging the cardboard kurumu) ah, if I do the same if is was the same kurumu!

Kasahara:(slam his fist to the desk) damn! If it wasn't for that nobody freak orion! We wouldn't making out with photos if our goddess was the real thing and this is why we'll take them out! If we do that, no! When we do that you'll be belong to me and nobody else moka! (hugging the cardboard moka)

What they didn't know john hearing by sneaking in make him not happy but notice they have a switch device.

The next day at the cafeteria.

As the gang are eating together.

Ed: these guys are sick.

Brad: have you girls notice them?

Yukari: now you mention it I have.

Brad: who?

Yukari: well…

**Flashback**

Yukari is carrying EV equipment as nagai who behind her taking pictures of her.

Yukari: hey creep! What he heck are you doing?

Nagai: (taking pictures of the school) just taking pictures of our ever changing school, uh you see I'm with the photography club so this is part of my duty's, these photos are for the year book and not for my personal use at all.

**End flashback**

Kurumu: me too.

Ed: is the fatman blob.

**Another flashback**

kurumu is gathering some ingredients to make something for ed.

Kurumu: let's see, I need villain extract, baking powder and a bottle of la core, great! (giggle a little and spins a little) yahoo! I hope eddy is going to like this.

Then suddenly taira who spying on her and strike a pose make her felt crepped out, even when she out of the bathroom he was there and when she was walking in the hallway she felt taira following her still and while at p.e she do some stretch.

**Flashback end**

Ed: which is why I found him and punch his blob face.

Brad: they must be seriously like you three and see my as their worst enemy.

Rama: WHAT?!

Brad: yeah like that and that wasn't nice.

Moka: how terrible!

John: not to mention I spy on them, seem the Zodiarts Switch.

Ed: WHAT!?

Kurumu: the zoidarts perhaps give it to them, they have no idea how dangerous those things are.

Brad: well we better sure to stop them before they hurt themselves.

Yukari: yeah!

Brad: and one of you girls help too, you can have some fun too as well.

Moka: (giggle) you are very funny to be with Brad.

Brad: thanks.

Then the members of the fourze and meteor clubs came in.

Ed: and here they are.

Brad: hi there, how are you doing?

Saphire: great! Mind if we join you?

Brad: sure.

The fan girls all gush with glee and sit with them.

Ed: at least some people have dignity and permission privacy, how about tomorrow we'll wait for 3 idiots to pop out and get them back tomorrow.

**Timeskip**

Yukari using her magic to make the broom sweeping while see brad and ed walking out.

As they waited for them.

Ed: well i hope the mail come.

Brad: but there something we can sent?

Ed: i saw a phone so i guess we let our folks how it goes and i did make new switch and thanks to john's help.

Brad: sweet! Moka and they other will love-

Kasahara: where'd you calling her moka? (The two rider turn to the fanclub trio) she one of our sacred goddess, so how dare you say her name lightly you punk?

Ed: when you idiots gonna stop?

Bosaburo: we don't care buddy.

Nagai: but your off of school grounds now, that means we can do this!

Then koro change his upper body into an umbrella with a mouth and an eye, nagai stretch his neck long and bosaburo turn all blubbery.

Brad: so those are there monster's form?

Ed: yes and is suck.

Koro: what was that? What now even you dissing us now? Ah damn it!

Ed: your wasting your time.

Kasahara: is just because we're dorky little right?

Ed: more like a creep and pervs.

Nagai: it sucks, the chicks in this school always go for the cool flashy badass monsters that go here, looking like this we don't stand a chance.

Koro: and you, you don't even try but somehow you still get girls that's why we hate you, (open his top and spins) for that your going to die!

Ed punch the umberlla as he scream in pain.

Koro: that hurt!

Ed: good.

The club trio turn back to normal and pull out the switch.

Nagai: and where gonna use these!

Ed: oh nuts.

Brad: where did you there get those?

Koro: non of your stinking business!

Ed: you three don't wanna do this

Bosaburo: we do! Those weird guys give it to us to end and we attend to do so!

They press the button and the consolations of a unicorn, dragon and cygnus. They change to show a white bird humanoid, a gray creature with two dragon heads and a monstrous unicorn.

Zodiarts unicorn: prepare to die!

Brad: oh boy.

As then a flame hit the 3 em jump to the ground as everyone see D-Ryuki and the girls came in.

D-Ryuki: good thing we came just in time.

Brad: yep! Now (pull out the fouze driver) lets blast off!

Brad and ed is outside as they nodded they pull out there belts and attacked to there waists. Brad flick the tabs down and ed slide a nob back.

**METEOR READY?**

**3… 2… 1…**

Brad and Ed: Henshin!

They transformed into their kamen rider form, fourze and meteor.

Fourze: (crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (sprout out) KITA! kamen rider fourze! (pound his chest) lets settle this man-to-man!

Meteor: kamen rider meteor! I will decide your fate! (slide his thumb on his helmet)

Fourze walk to moka and remove the rosario cross.

Zodiarts unicorn: what the? Gosh what just happen? We're that weird bright light come from?

Then she change into inner moka as bats flew out of the way.

Fourze: inner moka!

Inner moka: hey brad (glared the 3 enemies) those freaks woke me?

Fourze: yep.

Zodiarts dragon: look, those colorful colded eyes.

Zodiarts unicorn: and that silky silvery hair.

Zodiarts cygnus: that fangs, is her! The-

Meteor punch his face.

Meteor: lets talking more fighting.

**ROCKET ON!**

Fouze: RIDER~ ROCKET PUNCH!

He flew in giving a rocket punch at 3 of he zodiarts as he flew around a bit.

Fourze: inner moka and john your with me, yukari and kurumu you take care the others.

Yukari: you got it!

Kurumu: okay!

Inner moka: lets just hurry up.

D-ryuki: i got some .

He toss fourze which he catch it o see a decade switch.

D-ryuki: (got his fourze card) ready?

Fourze: hell yeah! (he change his drill switch and place it.)

**DECADE!**

D-Ryuki insert the card in his belt.

**KAMEN RIDE: FOURZE!**

_**DECADE ON!**_

Then decade change to fourze and fouze's left leg has a decade mas with black line and magenta foot.

D- Fourze: Kamen rider Fourze mode! (crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (sprout out) KITA! (pound his chest) lets settle this man-to-man!

Fourze: heh heh, (crouch down and pat his decade leg) lets pass though them with a blast!

Meteor: oh god I'm seeing double.

Meteor then puncing the unicorn zodiart with kurumu's help slashing at him and meteor jump flip over and press the button saturn.

**SATURN READY!**

Meteor roundhouse kick the unicorn and press the main button to accept his attack.

**OKAY SATURN!**

His fist turn to a little saturn then he throw his fist to make the rings to fly at him. As make an explosion, cygnus charge in but got hit by a bathtub pin as meteor grab him and throw him as he got the fire switch as he put it on.

**FIRE! **

He pulls on the tab to activate it.

**FIRE ON READY!**

He charge in rapidly punching cygnus a lot then sent him exploded on fire as he scream.

D-fourze: on 1!

Fourze: got it! 3!

D-fourze: 2!

Fourze and D-Fourze: 1!

**FINAL ATTACK RIDER: F-F-FOURZE!**

**ROCKET! DECADE LIMIT BREAK!**

D- fourze have a rocket arm and rill kick while fourze jump up with him make a dimensional card line.

Fourze and D-Fourze: **DOUBLE RIDER KICK!**

They're kick hit the dragon as he exploded. Leaving the unicorn

Fourze: hey moka, (pull out kiva switch) I got a special one for you and me.

Inner moka: (smile) alright.

Fourze replace the decade switch with the kiva switch on.

**KIVA! **_**KIVA ON!**_

Replacing the decade leg, is now reveal a kiva like face with a replica of Kiva's Hell's Gate.

**ROCKET! KIVA LIMIT BREAK!**

It become night time as inner moka running, fourze lower his hands as she jump at his palm, which give her a lift to jump high while fourze do the same as they both upside down deliver a kick at the zodiart unicorn.

Fourze:** RIDER~ VAMPIRE ROCKET KIVA KICK!**

Inner moka: Know your place!

They're kick hit him, as a big explosion, the 3 zodiart turn back to fanclub trio as their switch fall down and shatter to pieces.

Fourze: now that was amazing!

Decade: seem your getting use of the rider switch.

Fourze I'm sure am.

Meteor: guys we got trouble.

Then they see a solar eclipse as it become a comet as crashed land on the ground make everyone fall as they see someone coming out a smoke, the person looks like fourze but he has black jumpsuit, with red shoulder pads, with cloak tails, has red gauntlet, a red mask like meteor but has red visor under it.

Fourze: who that.

Decade: a dark rider , kamen rider eclipse.

Eclipse: (turn to fourze) so this is the famous kamen rider fourze that the zodiarts told me about. (turn to the unconscious trio fanclub) never sent fools to do someone else's jobs.(kick each of them)

Meteor: your the one who is giving them the zodiart switches?!

Eclipse: not my idea, they told me to give it to them, but I doubted since they're not strong enough.

Fourze: hey! That no way to say horrible stuff about your friends!

Eclipse: friends? Hahaa, maybe that horrible landing your working on messing with your brain.

Then fourze charge in to punch but eclipse caught it, then punch foruze and kick him, meteor charge in as throwing each punch but eclipse dodges at each and zoom fast in a hot flash kick and punch each of the two rider, eclipse flip a switch.

**SPEAR ECLIPSE! SET! GO! **

He summon a spear staff that have moon and sun, he twirl hitting both riders of blue and red waves then thrusting it hitting them as they backing away.

Eclipse then flip on the switch.

**SET! GO! **

Eclipse: Now then, behold my darkest hour!

He stab the staff of the sun part as he burst into hot flames, he jump up of the solar eclipse.

**SOLAR ECLIPSE! LIMIT BREAK!**

He deliver a kick at the two rider make an explosion, fourze and meteor scream to pain, roll down to the floor while turn back to their civil form.

Inner moka: brad!

Flare: ed!

Inner moka, rama and yukari ran to him as brad getting up . kurumi , flare and sam ran to ed as he got up.

Brad: man, this guy is strong.

Eclipse: so you still standing? Impressive.

Brad: hehe, yeah and never thought i had my own dark rider but there is one thing like every dark rider.

Eclipse: and what is that?

Ed: no matter how strong they get, every rider do what it must to stop them.

Brad: and that mean I'll get strong enough by the heart of friendship to stop you eclipse.

Eclipse: your welcome to try. (then he vanished out of thin air)

Kurumu: are you okay eddy?

Ed: been through worst, something tells me that guy will be around this school for now.

Brad: and I'll make friends with him someday!

Ed: brad, if i wasn't a bit beaten I'll smack your damn head to put the on switch that he's try to kill us !

Brad: oh that slip.

Inner moka: you alright brad?

Brad: yeah, (stretches a bit) that is seem a dark rider around but take more of that to crush my spirit.

Inner moka: good, but make sure to be careful and we'll find a way to defeat him.

Brad: (smile) yeah,(give the Rosario cross to her) cuz that's is the rider's way with friendships.

Inner moka smiled more then she holds onto his check.

Inner moka: I can see why the other is thankful.

Brad: well she was lonely in her time in middle school in the human world and you two, I mean I wanna fill that empty loneliness as you two got me and everyone, true you two are different moka but what in common that you both have the same heart no matter what, (eye smile and grin) haha, that what I like you two, the mokas I know and always remember.

That made her blush but kept her smile.

Inner moka: so pure heart, and I know how to reward you and she'll thank me but always head of her.

Brad: waht's that?

Inner moka give a kiss on brad's cheek make him blush.

Inner moka: I'll see you later brad. (put her rosarie back on)

Yukari pouted jealousy while rama growling like a dragon as smoke coming out of her ears. Moka turn back and fell onto Brad.

**Timeskip**

The two fan clubs came back to Brad and Ed but with more members and some of them are female and males.

Brad: awesome! More new friends! FANCLUB KITA!(crouch down and raised his arms up)

Ed: well, as long the guys are not those 3 idiots.

Sapphire: yep! With the pace we're going, we're going to be a big club encouraging your beliefs!

Sam: so yukari told us you two was waiting for the trio per but something else.

Ed: yeah we wait for the bus driver to deliver our messages to our parents.

Brad: sure is till a payphone connect to the human world, didn't expect they have it. 

Ed: I told you they was working on it.

Moka: but i'm worry for both of you about the dark rider eclipse.

Brad: is okay moka, he maybe strong but i'm not strong alone,(grin and thumbs up) cuz I got my friends in my heart to back me up and win this fight, including I have you.

Spheria: alright everyone, fourze salute! UCHU~~~~~~~~~~~~….

Members: UCHU~~~~~~~~~….

Fourze members: KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ed: god is like a nightmare sometime.

Aratmus: okay everybody! Meteor salute!

Ed: (then smile) I take it back, i'm okay with this.

Moka: say brad, can I?

Brad: sure.

Moka then suck his blood again.

Ed: also you might have a competition with your inner sister.

Moka: why?

Ed: cuz inner moka kiss brad at the cheek.

Moka: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

brad: yeah she did.

Moka:(pouted and look at her Rosario cross) no fair! I didn't get the chance!

Brad: hahahaha anyway look out eclipse! Cuz we'll settle this! Rider to rider!

Ed: and I'll decided your fate as well.


	5. space 5

Nekomata: okay everyone! Time to join a club! The primary objective of this class that adapt to human's society, to propitiate these clubs, you'll learn to art they devolve just like a human and appreciate their art and understanding of the human culture. Now in order for your human transformation to be perfect, you have to have an a firm grasp of human themselves, and always remember this you must never reveal your monster form no matter what

Student: um excuse me.

Nekomata: yes?

Student: your tail.

Her tail reveal.

Nekomata: meow!

Scratch his face.

**Timeskip**

Moka, brad, ed, and flare walking to a festivals of clubs.

Ed: okay brad we're picking one club, "one " club not joining many clubs alright? Brad?

He turn to see him gone.

Ed: BRAD!

Flare: he gone!

Ed: damn it he did it again!

Moka: again?

Ed: he always wonder off and getting himself mixed up with some stuff.

Flare: so everytime of clubs he radonmly go there

Ed: yes , which is his opportunity to make friends by joining many clubs.

He look around then see brad then grab him by the arm.

Brad: oh ed

Ed:(make brad jump)DONT " OH ED" ME! WHY YOU KEEP RUNNING WHEN I SAY WE FOR NOW JOINING ONE CLUB!?

brad: what? I'm browsing around.

Ed: that no excuse ! No running off until you thi k and let us know and decide , and no distraction , were picking one club and no excuses! Got it?

Brad: okay okay.

Ed: good , now let go around and check which one club is perfect.

Brad: alright! Ready moka?

Moka: yep let's go! (hug his arm)

They went out trying which club but all of them of some creepy weirdo then they turn to see the guys gawking at at the swimming coun of a girl with wavy blue hair and wearing a bikini.

Brad: what that?

Flare: a club of swimming

?: my name is tamao ichinose, come join me and my friends in the swimming club guys.

Guy 1: chicks in bikini.

Ed: oh brother.

Tamao: at the moment, the swimming club is didn't having any boys, that means any fellas who wanted to join now getting a lot of personal life services from us. (put her finger to make a kiss like to brad)

Brad: huh?

Tamao: so what do you say? Who wants to sign up?

Brad: moka can't, ed can't and I can't.

Ed: yeah we can watch.

Tamao: oh and i thought we be friends.

That word trigger brad.

Ed: Brad no.

brad: brad yes!

Ed: oh fuck.

Moka glared at tamao.

Ed whack brad to snap out of it.

Ed: brad no, don't get to comfy, we're still picky clubs.

Brad start to whimper a little.

Ed: stop that wont work, your not a dog.

Brad: (pouted) fine.

Moka: I'll join too!

Flare: moka you can't be serious!

Brad: (whisper at him) we know you can't swim, it'll only hurt you.

Moka: b-but.

Ed: but nothing, we're going to find another club.

He notice brad is with tamao.

Ed: (facepalm) my God.

What ed didn't know someone is watching him from the tree, it was a girl with white hair and red eyes who is wearing the uniform. She looked at ed make her cheeks blush.

?: there he is, Edward.

She turn then frown at flare hugging his arm.

?: why is she always with him?

**Timeskip**

Then brad and the girls in the water as brad wearing his swim trunks as his muscle being shown.

Brad: so uh, what should i do now?

Tamao: just let me teach you some swimming technique.

Brad: um alright.

She then feel and grab his muscle make her blushes.

Tamao: _oh wow… his skin is soft, and smooth. Lucky him._

Flare, ed and moka on watching as moka jealousy but felt a trap trance of seeing brad's muscled and abbs make her face supernova.

Flare: moka! Moka!

She snap out of it.

Ed: seem you enjoy staring at his muscle and abbs huh?

That made her head burst into flames.

Ed: anyway i don't like the looks of this and this swimming club.

Flare: what do you mean?

Ed: i mean look

Flare looked at the girls then detect of their eyes of hunger but hunger of life and using their seduction on the prey on the water.

Flare: uh oh, would brad be alright?

Ed: if i have to guess this mermaid

Flare: mermaid i should've known.

Moka: what they gonna do to brad and they others?

Brad: I wouldn't worry about him, you see inugami's have the ability of misfortune, so if they try to suck his life force, misfortune will fall upon them.

Moka: so bad luck forever?

Ed: relfex, is a self body defense, anyone who have is bad for try to suck the life out of a inugami , it just temporary.

Moka: that's a relieve.

Flare: wait it don't worm on you?

Ed: as a doppleganger we reverse it but i do use it but anyway brad maybe safe but the students in the water are not.

Flare: but what kind of misfortunes is brad capable of?

Ed: well, lets say, sometime bad luck and whenever his life get drain it causes a light and shadow shocking that nullified monster energy sometime.

Moka: I see.

Ed somehow felt being watch then flare smell a spiritual energy.

Ed: hmm?

Flare: what's wrong?

Ed: i felt like someone watching me.

Flare: and i felt a spiritual energy too.

Ed: moka, we'll be right back.

Moka: okay.

Then they left to see but didn't know someone went under the water, coming out of the water is another girl with short blue hair and emerald eyes while wearing a black bikini, she have a bit pointy ears but some scaley sea monster on her arms, legs and a long fish tail, spike and fish fin on her back and a fin like on each side on her head.

She see tamao close to brad.

?: so that's the wolf spirit boy she's talking about.

Then she glared at tameo.

?: why dose she want to teach him? I want to teach him!

She swim under then push tameo out then she came behind him.

Brad: oh hey! Who are you?

Brad: I'm brad, wanna be my friend?

Aqua: sure.

Tameo: you again! What the big deal getting in the way?!

Aqua: you got a chance to meet him, now it's my turn!

Moka pouted notice aqua now with brad.

Brad: say aqua wanna meet moka?

Aqua: you mean the pink hair girl?

Brad: yep! Come on!

Aqua: okay!

They got out of the water make tameo frown.

Brad: hey moka! Meet aqua.

Aqua: hi.

Moka: hello.

Brad: it wasn't fun without you moka.

Moka: really? (he nodded)

Brad: yeah, I'm sorry moka, I didn't mean to get you hurt. I know vampire cant get in to water, i thought I make any friends, but they pay too munch attention to they other students and tameo was kept staring at me. Am i bad friend?

Moka: (pets his head) on no you're not.

**with ed and flare**

Ed and flare are looking around for the spiritual energy they felt.

Ed: alright come on out, is okay, where not going to hurt you.

Flare: just wanna talk and meet you.

Then came behind the tree is the girl from before.

?: um… hi.

Ed: oh, hi there, i'm ed and this is flare, what's your name?

?: u-um, it's s-saya.

Ed: well nice to meet you saya, i assume your the one of the spirtual energy flare felt.

Saya: um, yes, i-'m a ghost.

ed: wow really ? that's neat, you sure are cute of a ghost.

That made her blush red and turn slightly visable.

ed: so what ability you can do?

saya: s-some magic,healing,wind blow, telekinesis, possessed, intangible, flight, invisible, ectoplasm, see souls, curing sickness, good luck.

ed: wow that's pretty cool.

She blush even more and turn completely invisible.

Ed: hehe so cute.

Saya unvisable herself.

Saya: thank you, m-my friend and I heard a lot about you and t-the inugami.

Ed: you do?

Flare: what friend?

Saya: h-her name is aqua, she a sea monster.

Ed: cool, say wanna hang out with us?

She smile nodded then hugged his arm.

Flare:(glared) hey! (hug his other arm) no one hug my husband but me!

Saya: EEP!

Ed: flare your scary her, come on.

Saya nodded then they walk off saya stick her tongue at flare with a sneaky smile.

Flare: _THAT SNEAKY WISP!_

Saya:_ I won't lose to you._

Then they return as brad, aqua and moka see ed and flare with saya.

Ed: hey guys.

Brad: hey ed! Hey flare!

Aqua: hey saya.

Saya: hi aqua.

Brad: you two know each other? Cool!

Aqua: meet saya, she's a ghost.

Saya: hi, you must be brad I heard about.

Brad: uh huh! Oh yeah! Two friends in one day! This is awesome!

Aqua: your enthusiastic aren't ya?

Ed: you have no idea.

Saya: also your lucky brad those girls in the pool wont hurt you but they others.

Brad: what you mean?

Saya: you mean you don't know.

Brad: well they do get greedy look for hunger somehow.

Aqua: those are mermaids, they suck the life out of anyone and using their beauty to seduce anyone closer and feed on them, your lucky they cant get you.

Brad: yeah, oh crap! We need a plan to save the student and stop the mermaids!

Aqua: love the enthusiasm but we should be careful, we pretend to play along u til they strike

Brad: I'm staying with moka where she be safe from the water.

Ed: don't worry, I'll be in the water with the rest of the girls.

Brad: you got it dude!

**Little timeskip**

As ed got on his swim trunks as his muscle was shown then he enter the water.

Ed: _well is now or never._

He start to look for any trouble yet till see brad in the water

Ed: what? But i-

Brad: john got it and moka acting strange again.

Ed turn to see moka with swirling eyes and blushing looking at brad's muscles and chest.

Ed: again?

Brad: what again?

Ed: nevermind.

Ed then spotted something on the stand jump up is kurumu in a yellow bikini land on ed's face as he tripped into the water.

Kurumu: hi eddy! I just join the swimming club isn't it great?

Ed: y-yeah, but could you get off of me?

Kurumu: my bad.

Then sam came in the water with her green bikini and flare in her orange bikini to the water with ed , rama in her white bikini and yukari in a school swimsuit they jump to brad.

Yukari: and so did I!

Rama: hi brad!

Brad: HELLO!

brad got slash in the water

saya in her white bikini who appeared make sam and kurumu jump as saya hugged ed's arm.

Sam: what the hell?!

Kurumu: who are you and why are you hugging my eddy?!

Saya: m-my name is s-saya.

Ed: she's a ghost.

Kurumu: okay that find but anyway hand over eddy now!

She whimpered a little.

Ed: kuru please your scary her. (petted her head)

Then they notice saya had a smirk and raspberry at them.

Kuruma: _that scank!_

Flare: _I'M GOING TO BRING HER TO LIFE SO I CAN KILL HER AGAIN!_

Sam: _wow that sneaky little.._

Kurumu snatch ed.

saya: hey!

Kurumu: he's my descent one!

Ed:_ good thing i knock those peeping pervs._

Kurumu: (hugging his arm with her breasts) so um would you show me? Teach me how to swim please?

Ed: uh, sure why not? (notice her bikini top's string loosing up make him blush) k-kuru your bikini slipping. (she giggle with a seductive smile) you planned this did you?

Kurumu: maybe~, (sexual smile) you like~?

Ed: hehe i guess not bad.

Saya pouted then went phase into kurumu's body to possessed her.

Ed: saya, did you possessed her?

She nods at him.

Sam: (snatch him)mine!

Saya/kurumu: hey i wasn't done!

Sam: not this time!

Saya came out of kurumu.

Saya: why wont you eat some brain pile around?

Sam: why don't you go haunt a house?

Kurumu hugs ed then flare hug his back.

Flare: he is my husband and I wont lose to a lustful demon!

Kurumu: butt out fox!

With brad his head was hovering up on the water as he makes bubbles.

Brad: wow! What a surprise!

Yukari: yeah!

Yukari hugged his back, aqua hug his arm and rama hug his other arm.

Rama: hey! You two let go of him!

Aqua: no I got him first!

Rama: no me!

Yukari: no me!

brad: how about we all play together in the water?

Yukari: okay!

Then moka kept watching then her rosairo cross glowing rapidly a bit staring at brad's muscle and his body.

Inner moka:_ … can't stop… Staring…._

Then the pool have a singing stage and everyone having so munch and playing games.

Then tameo came in the water behind hugging brad.

Brad: oh hi tameo.

Tameo: hi brad, your friend is having fun with you, and you still care for that moka girl

brad: she my friend

Tamao: why don't you stop worrying about her and look at me instead huh ?

brad: why ?

Tamao: the truth is I have my eye on you since I saw you the opening ceremony of the new student, since then I cant stop thinking about you.

Brad: I see.

Tamao:(hug his head with her b***) we have no intention letting people leave

brad: yeah and look

tamao see saya use her telekinesis to get every male out of the water away from the mermaid

brad: I know you try to bait everyone here and sucking the life energy out of them

Tamao: (smirk) you found me out, pretty clever (make her legs and feet also transform into an orange colored mermaid tail, fin like each side of her head, Her hands become webbed appear along) dont think to badly for us, we do bring innocent man to the water and suck their life force but we are mermaid after all is sort of our own thing.

she came close to him and touch his chin

Tamao: I you have such iressestable delicious human life smell. (gills pop out of her cheeks)

Brad: Tamao, i'm pretty sure you wont like sucking my life force.

Tamao: and why is that?

Brad: because me and my family can bring something not good to any bad guy or mean people

Tamao: to bad.

brad: I warn ya. 

Tamao then bit him right at the neck, then a frying pan cam out of nowhere and wham on her head and she scream letting go coughing as electric dancing around her as she in pain and panting as her energy being nullified.

Brad:(came out to the water walk next to moka) told you, and I don't like how you try to be mean on moka, she the first and the most pretty, smart and amazing vampire girl I ever met in this school.

That made most of the girls jealous but moka blushing

brad: and beside same goes for rama, aqua and yukari.

that make rama, aqua and yukari blushes too.

brad: let do this moka, but before we do, are you sure you be okay? You are standing in front of the pool.

Moka: I'll be fine.

Brad: okie dokie! (pull the rosario off) yoink!

Then moka change into her inner self then bats swarm around as the water turn red.

Inner moka: now listen, you've been nothing but a giant pain in my as.

Tamao: she so powerful, i never expected this but she still a vampire, drink this!

All mermaid splashing water but brad become a shield for inner moka.

Brad: gotcha cover inner moka!

Inner moka: thanks.

Brad: ed! Stop the mermaid from splashing her!

Ed nodded then touch brad's shoulder to mimic the inugami as he jump the water, he quickly force all the mermaids to bite him, then they all scream in agony of electric dance around them by the misfortune.

Brad: thanks!

tamao: it'll take more then that to stop me and my hunger

inner moka: don't flatter yourself, a pathetic meno like you ? I can beat you in my sleep.

Tamao: meno? (glared and showing her sharp teeth) you'll pay for that !( swimming fast) vampire are weak at water, a mermaid like me on the water is home terroity, no way in hell you have a chance against winner here!

Inner moka:heh, oh you think so?(she jump up)

Tamao: to slow! (jump up)

Inner moka: I cant believe you took the bait like that, that just like a fish.

Tamao about to bite her but inner moka raised her leg.

Inner moka: know, your place! (kick her by the face)

Tamao sent dunk at the hoop.

Tamao: damn it, how can she defeat so easily?

Brad: nice job inner moka, and I'm sorry too, (sad look) I didn't mean to bring you and your sister in the water, do you think I'm a bad person letting you get hurt?

Inner moka felt struck of the sad cuteness knowing she cant be mad him.

Inner moka: (pets his head) how can I stay mad at you.

Brad: (hug her happily) yay!

Inner moka can feel his muscle.

Eclipse: my how touching.

They turn to see eclipse and along the 10 dustards.

Brad: eclipse!

Eclipse: hello child.

Aqua: is that the dark rider rumor about?

Ed: yeah.

John: which is why we'll deal with it.

Brad and ed is outside as they nodded they pull out there belts and attacked to there waists. Brad flick the tabs down and ed slide a nob back, john put on his decade belt and got his card.

**METEOR READY?**

**3… 2… 1…**

**KAMEN RIDE!**

Brad, Ed and john: Henshin!

**DECADE!**

They transformed into their kamen rider form, fourze ,meteor and decade

Fourze: (crouch down) uchu~~~~~ (sprout out) KITA! kamen rider fourze! (pound his chest) lets settle this man-to-man!

Meteor: kamen rider meteor! I will decide your fate! (slide his thumb on his helmet)

Decade: Decade! (dusting his hands)

Aqua: whoa!

Saya: so cool.

Decade and meteor charging to fighting the 10 dustard using thierr fist and kick , foruze charge in punching eclipse however the dark rider dodges using his staff to swatted him a bit then inner moka came throw a kick but eclipse block it.

Eclipse: stay out of this vampire!

Inner moka: like hell I will!

She throw a punch but he back away.

Fourze then pull out a hammer switch he turn on.

**HAMMER!**

**HAMMER ON!**

His left hand into a hammer then he charge swatted him but eclipse flip his switch

**SET GO! LUNAR!**

then his staff sent a moon energy blast at the two , eclipse about to charge until...

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!**

He got blasted make him stumble.

Elcipse: who dares.

?: I did.

They turn to see diend came in.

Decade: took you long enough.

Meteor: diend.

Eclipse: that sniper bastard.

Foruze: Rodrick! Good to seeyah okay!

Diend: still the happy go lucky go I know, seem your in trouble so . (pull out a card) perhaps this will be a match.

He loaded the card into his gun.

**KAMEN RIDE! GINGA!**

Diend: here you go.

He shoot as flashes color, then diend summon Ginga.

Ginga: a being from space, the laws are shattered, but one unchanging law that governs all space, (points to himself) and its Ginga, Kamen rider Ginga!

Foruze: awesome! GINGA KITTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ginga turn at foruze.

Ginga: holy crap! Your fourze!(run next to him) nice to meet ya sempai!

Foruze: sempai?

Ginga: well you are the first rider to space.

Fourze: awesome! Lucky me!

Ginga:(Turn at eclipse) a dark rider huh?

Fourze: yeah a tough one.

Ginga: well let see if he strong against us!

Fourze: lets go! (slit his helmet)

Eclipse: it doesn't matter! I'll crush you two!

Ginga: we'll see.

The two rider charge in as eclipse use his staff to block fourze's punch and ginga's punch but gina sent an energy blast at eclipse and pull out his sword to dash slash passed eclipse and fourze use another switch

**CHAINSAW!**

**CHAINSAW ON!**

His bottom leg a chainsaw that he lift his leg up to slash him then ginga use his gravity power then eclipse grunt smash to the ground.

Eclipse: h-how you this strong!

Ginga: cuz my gravity magic is the same level of all planet of the solar system, now i'm using the gravity of Neptune.

Foruze charged in with his jet pack that he try another switch of his rocket.

**ROCKET ON!**

He flew uppercut eclipse up then fourze land down , then diend and decade blasting their guns along meteor easing mars to demolish each of the dustard down for the count

Fourze: ready ginga!(use the drill switch)

**DRILL ON!**

ginga: ready fourze! (press the button on his right leg. And his globe)

**MARS! EARTH! BURNING BRIGHT! PLANET KICK STRIKE!**

His leg is now blazing hot and energy of stars swirling around ,as flourze flew up and gigna jump to deliver a firey kick.

**ROCKET DRILL LIMIT BREAK!**

Foruze:** RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!**

Both rider kick eclipse unleashed an explsoion to see eclipse vanished.

Inner moka: coward.

Fourze: wow ginga you was awesome!

Ginga: not as awesome as you are!

They do a nice fist bump and handshake.

Ginga: call me anytime sempai.

Fourze: same here, good luck being the space, no, the galaxy rider at your place.

Ginga: I go to school of magic and stuff, anyway bye!

He vanished as the rider turn back to normal by removing their belts.

Brad: I like that guy.

Inner moka kept staring at his body and hugging him.

Brad: hehe your now being a hugger.

Inner moka:(smile) sure are.

**Timeskip**

the gang got their clothes back on.

John: well so munch for normal.

Rodrick: like if there is in this school.

Ed: is there any club that doesn't involve monster, perv or anything not messed up?

?: I believe I have the answer.

They turn to see shizuka relaxing with a white swimsuit, glasses and a strawhat and licking a fish with a stick.

Brad: oh hi there Shizuka! what you doing?

Shizuka: oh nothing much, here.

She toss a paper to brad and he read it.

Ed: the newspaper club.

Moka: sound like a perfect fit too me.

Kurumu: you guys hold on! Your not joining the club without me!

Yukari: yeah! yeah! I wanna join in too!

Flare: so do I!

Rama: me too!

Aqua: don't leave me hanging.

Saya: i'll join and do my best!

Sam: this should be fun, count me in.

John: same here.

Ed: uh huh.

Shizuka: I finally got someone to sign up, this is totally awesome!

Brad: we should nickname the newspaper club, THE KAMEN RIDER CLUB! (raised his arms up)

Moka: we're in the same club after all!

Brad: yep and do you think that nickname coll?

Moka: is perfect! I love it!

Brad: awesome! Also your thirsty moka? Here (show his neck) help yourself.

Moka: yay!

Before she does she remember.

Moka: hey brad when tamao bit you for misfortune, how come it didn't happen to me?

Brad: cuz your super nice, pure heart and sweet.

Moka: oh thank you brad!

Then she bit his neck to suck his blood.

Brad: anytime moka, anytime.


End file.
